Plight of the Unicorn
by Cloudy Daze
Summary: Well Duo and the others struggle to save Heero from the spell placed on him, Quatre fights to find a place to belong. Yaoi fic 2x1, 3x4, and 6x55x6.
1. Chapter One

Title: Plight of the Unicorn  
Author: Cloudy daze  
Rating: As of right now it's PG-13. I haven't a clue if it will stay that way or not.   
Category: AU, Fantasy, Sap, Angst, OOC probably, and yaoi.  
Pairings: 2x1 and 3x4  
Spoilers: Yet another AU so no.  
Feedback: But of course.   
Warnings: Umm I don't know. It's got yaoi in it but that's pretty much a duh with all my stuff. ^_^ And of course I have my lovely doze of Angst and it's more then just Heero this time. ~Collective gasps from everyone~  
___________________________________ 

Part One  
  
The constant chattering around him sounded like bombs exploding inside his head. He groaned loudly, draping an arm over his eyes, trying to hide the light that threatened to wake him.

I swear you're lazier than a stack of bricks. I should throw you out right now, a voice mused from in front of him. 

The brunette slowly raised his head from the bar counter, wobbling as a wave of dizziness hit. He heard a sigh as a glass was pressed into the palm of his hand. The boy didn't even pause to give thanks as he greedily gulped down the water.

You think you could stop getting drunk for once in your life? the young man behind the counter asked.

Well I am in a bar aren't I? What else am I supposed to do?

The man rolled his blue eyes as he pulled all his long silver hair back and placed it in a ponytail. Oh I don't know Duo. There are those things called jobs that most people get. You should try it sometime and stop freeloading off us, the bartender exclaimed.

But Zechs, if you can't freeload from your family...then who else is there? Duo said, his lips turned upward in a smile.

I'm not even related to you. The only reason I haven't throw you out yet is because I'm living with your half-brother.

Where is Fei any ways? Usually he's not too far from you, Duo questioned.

He went to pick up the next shipment of supplies for the bar, Zechs answered.

The brunette nodded as he sat his head back down on the counter, preparing to fall asleep again.

"Oh no, you don't!! You are finding a job...now! You still have to pay the inn for all the nights you've spent there." The bartender jabbed a finger at the boy. "You are lucky that his daughter is sweet on you or you'd be working for him! You also need to pay that merchant back to the stuff he gave you on credit. You promised you'd give him the money the next day and never did." Zechs leaned in and glared at Duo. "Plus....you owe me for all the liquor you drink here. Which, I might add, that I allow you to have even though you are underage." He announced standing back up.

Enough already! I get your point, the boy exclaimed as he sat up in the stool.

There's a corkboard beside the front door that has a bunch of help wanted signs on it. About a handful of them are local town folk who want their sons or daughters taught magic, Zechs informed. He frowned slightly as he gazed at the sagging figure across from him. Although frankly I find it hard to believe you would even remember how to do magic.

Duo snorted at the comment. I'm one of the best sorcerers in the whole kingdom. It's like riding a horse. Once you learn the abilities they're always there, the brunette announced.

He calmly held out his hand, grinning as a ball of fire leapt from the palm. He suddenly cried out, falling to the ground as water doused the flame and soaked his lower arm.

How many times do I have to tell you? No fire in this bar. You already owe me for that table you caught on fire a month ago, the silver haired man exclaimed. 

Forgot about that one, Duo murmured.

The boy slowly stood up, shaking the stray droplets of water off of him before making his way over to the front door. Ok let's see

The brunette quickly scanned the dozens of small pages that cluttered the board. Not enough money. Not enough money. This one might oh wait that man hates me. He would never let me teach his daughter. Not enough money again. Who in their right mind would train someone for this much? Not enough

Duo froze as his gaze landed on one specific piece of paper. Hello. Man Zechs, this is a boat load of money for just one kid, he remarked.

Who is it? the older man asked.

Some kid named Quatre Winner. His family must be rich to offer this much to teach him, Duo answered.

You might want to stick to someone else. You won't get anything out of taking up training him, Zechs stated.

Why? The kid a trouble-maker? Duo inquired.

The silver haired man laughed at the very notion. Hardly. The boy is one of the sweetest kids I know. He just can't seem to learn magic. Three other sorcerers have all tried to teach him and failed.

They just didn't do it right then. Different people require different teaching methods. I like a good challenge though, the brunette said with a smirk.

Well good luck then. At least this gets you out of my bar for awhile, Zechs exclaimed.

Oh I know you're going to miss me, Duo cooed as he blew several kisses at the older man. 

Zechs sighed as he turned to talk to a customer who had come up for a drink. The brunette watched the transaction with a smile before turning away and walking out the door.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sounds of laughter brought a smile to the boy's lips as he entered the backyard. Several small children were scattered throughout the area; some frolicking with the dogs while others played together on the wooden swing set. 

Uncle Quatre! one blonde girl squealed as she jumped of the swing and ran to him. 

The older boy scooped up the child into his arms, softly running his fingers through her fine hair. Farah, I didn't know you had arrived. Where's your mother? the boy asked.

The girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mommy is talking to grandpa right now. Mommy told me she's going to have baby. I hope it's a girl cause boy's have cooties, the child exclaimed.

Well I'm a boy, Quatre commented as he tickled her under her chin, causing her to squeal loudly, Do I have cooties?

Of course not silly. You're a grow up. Cooties go away when you get older, the girl said matter of factly.

The blonde boy grinned at the innocent remark. He gently set the girl down, patting her head. Now you go back and have some fun. I promise I'll come out and play with you later as soon as I see your mother, the blonde remarked, as he gave Farah a light kiss on her forehead.

The child nodded before running back to the swing set. Quatre sighed as he turned away from the yard and returned to the house. The blonde boy made his way through the hallway, pausing by a closed door when he heard faint talking behind it. He frowned faintly as he stopped in front of the wooden door, gently pressing his ear to the cold oak.

Father, you can't be serious!

"I'm at my wits end here! The boy is useless. I've gone through three sorcerers and he still hasn't learned a bit of magic. That wouldn't be a problem in itself, but he's just not good at anything. He can't do metalwork or wood work. He can barely ride a pony let alone a charger! And even if he could, the boy refuses to fight!"

He's only fifteen. I think he just needs more time

More time? By fifteen I had all four of you girls' married off and your brother, Nasir left at fourteen to train to be a knight. He should already know what he wants to do and be out on his own by now, not sitting here at home reading and taking care of his little brother and sisters. That's what a caretaker is for! 

Quatre sighed, as he pulled away from the door. His father was right. He was pretty useless. He wasn't strong and big like his older brother. Why can't I do anything right? Every time I try something I just fail at it! He stared at his dainty small hands. I should have been a girl, then I wouldn't have this problem. Father would have just married me off and that would have been the end. But no I have to be this wimpy little boy who can't even get magic down. Why is it that my ten year old sister can do a simple protection spell and I can't? 

The blonde's blue eyes fixed on his palm, trying to will a flame, a spark of light, anything to appear on it. He groaned inwardly, clenching his fist when nothing happened. I'm so pathetic. 

The boy lowered his hand and took one last longing look at the door before quickly walking away. He finally stopped when he heard a faint cry from several rooms away. Quatre turned into the doorway and went over to the crib. He pulled the small baby boy into his arms, rocking his slowly.

It's alright, Hadi. I'm here for you, the blonde whispered. He softly began to sing to the baby, lulling him back into a peaceful slumber. 

You're a wonder with that, little brother, a voice commented from beside the door. 

Quatre turned to look at his older sister. Of all his sisters who had moved out he cared the most about her. Iria was the one who had taken care of him after his mother had died when he was five years old, giving him the affection that he seriously needed after the harsh death. Her visits were rare and few, since her home was several days travel away from the villa and she had four children of her own to take care of. 

The boy gently set the infant back into the crib before turning to give his sister a big hug. 

Farah tells me that you're pregnant again. You really should watch out for yourself. You just had Hadi less than seven months ago, the blonde commented.

Iria laughed faintly, releasing her brother. She then turned and left the room, indicating that he should follow. You're right of course. My husband just can't seem to be satisfied with these four however. He insisted we had another boy just in case, she exclaimed.

And if it's a girl? Quatre prompted.

Well then I guess I'll be pregnant yet again. One of the young sorcerers in our village though said that it's a boy. So I believe I'll be stopping after this one, the light brown haired woman announced.

That's good to know. So how long are you staying? he asked.

For a few days at least. I had to come visit so I could tell everyone I'm pregnant. 

Quatre nodded in understand. Well at least Father is proud of one of us, the boy murmured.

His sister sighed as she took her younger brother in her arms. I know dear. I'm sure with time you'll find your true path in life. You just have to hold out a little longer, she whispered.

I hope you're right, the blonde said softly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Damn it men! Find it! If you don't find the creature our mistress will have our hides! The man bellowed out. 

Several men armed with bows and arrows quickly scattered through the forest, searching out the prey that always seemed to elude them. The woods were filled with the sounds of underbrush being trampled and shoved aside. 

I just saw it! Up there on the mountain side! A young man screamed as he pointed to his left. 

The great white stallion stood proudly on the rock face, mane flowing with a magic sparkle. The horn atop its forehead pulsed with a faint glowing light. 

Someone shoot that unicorn! Remember to only wound it! Our mistress wants it alive! the men's leader ordered. 

Arrows flew with great speed but none came close to even hitting the animal. The Unicorn turned to look at them all. It neighed loudly before the horn flashed bright and the creature vanished.

Shit! Scour the countryside. It couldn't have teleported very far away! 

The leader watched them bolt through the forest, heading in ever which direction. Unknown to the humans however was the knowledge that the Unicorn had phased several miles away, hidden safely in a dark dank cave. 

It continues to grow worse with each passing day. No matter where I go the men continue to hunt me for their mistress,' the unicorn commented. He slowly sank down the ground, folding his four legs underneath him. 

If I had never been taken in the first place I wouldn't be in this predicament. I need help to return to my original shape,' he murmured to himself as he lowered his head to the ground. 

It's been a year since I was kidnapped from him. I wonder if he's changed at all? He's the only one who can help me.'

The horse closed its eyes, envisioning the one that he wished to find. Where are you Duo? I need your help.'  
_______________________________________________

TBC  
C&C always welcome.  



	2. Chapter Two

___________________________________ 

Plight of the Unicorn  
Part Two  
  
The brunette stood by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to answer. He let his gaze wander over the contours of the huge house, taking in every small, exquisite detail. 

This is one fancy place alright. Wouldn't mind staying here while I taught the kid, at all, Duo murmured to himself.

His eyes quickly shifted forward when the door opened. The women who stood before him smiled brightly.

Hello. How may I help you? she asked.

I'm here to speak to Mr. Winner, Duo announced.

She nodded faintly before leading him down the hall and to the study.

Sir, this young man wishes to speak to you, the maid stated.

Good afternoon. I'm here because I heard you needed a sorcerer to teach your son, the brunette exclaimed, getting down to business as soon as he could.

The man slowly raised his head from the book he had been reading. His gaze roamed over the boy's body, taking in the bright violet eyes and long chestnut colored braid that ran down his back.

He doesn't look much like a sorcerer. However, he'll get that boy out of the house and that's the only thing that really matters to me,' the man thought.

You will take him away and train him elsewhere, he ordered.

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even ask for proof. I couldn't be some mass murderer for all he knows. 

Excuse me? Duo prompted.

I will give you as much money as you need for food and housing while he is under your care as well as the sum you will receive for training him. He must be taken away from this house though, the boy's father announced.

Duo sighed inwardly. Damn and I wanted to stay in the huge villa. Why is he so insistent on getting Quatre out of here though? 

If that is what you wish, it can be arranged, the brunette remarked.

Excellent. You will spend the night in the guest room. Then early in the morning you shall both depart, Mr. Winner added.

Even though a dozen or more questions raced through the sorcerer's head he slowly nodded.

Will you be informing your son? Duo inquired.

The man waved his right hand, dismissing the idea. You may go find and tell him. He won't be hard to find. He's the only blonde male in the house.

The boy carefully turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

That is one weird man. Not to mention uncaring. You don't just up and let some stranger take your son without even bothering to tell him yourself. The guy didn't even ask for my name, Duo muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. 

Hi! I really like your hair! a young voice exclaimed from behind him.

The boy turned around glancing at the little girl who had spoken. She appeared to be around ten, with light blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

Well hello, sweetie. I'm glad you like my hair. I think yours is very pretty as well, Duo remarked.

The girl giggled.

Can I ask for you help, sweetie? the brunette asked.

The girl nodded quickly. My Nanny says I'm really smart, the child said proudly.

I'm sure you are. I'm looking for a boy named Quatre, Duo informed.

Quatre's my brother! I'll take you too him, she announced as she took his hand and led him down a corner and past several doors.

They finally reached an entrance, which Duo believed was their destination. He heard several squeals filter through the door, along with a great deal of laughter. The girl beside him bolted through the door, yelling out her brother's name.

Duo took a deep breath before following the child in. His eyes landed on the boy that he would be training and he realized that his original impression of Quatre was gravely wrong. He had believed his new charge would be some twelve to eleven year old boy who was spoiled rotten with freckles and a weak deposition. Instead he found a boy only slightly younger than himself with amazing blonde hair that looked like the sun and bright emotion filled blue eyes. The boy had a slender body, but not one that made him look sick or weakly. His smile alone seemed to light up the room and everyone in it. 

The brunette rapidly dispelled the thoughts from his mind. It's not a very good first impression if you start fawning all over your pupil's body. To take his mind off the attractive blonde his violet eyes scanned the small cluster of children that were in the room as well. He counted five girls all under the age of 12 and one boy who appeared to be around five. Mr. Winner sure has a big family. I feel sorry for their mother. 

Quatre, this boy wanted to talk to you. Don't you think his braid is pretty? the girl who had showed Duo the way commented.

The blonde finally focused his attention on the stranger in his home, smiling sweetly. Yes he has very nice hair, Hessa. My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. What's yours? he inquired. 

Name's Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you, Quatre. I have something I need to discuss with you. Is there somewhere we can talk in private? the brunette asked.

The boy frowned faintly, brows raised in wonder. He nodded before setting his sister down to the ground and making his way out of the room. They silently walked side by side until they reached a glass door that led to the backyard. Quatre pulled the sliding door opened and motioned for Duo to follow through. 

We're alone now. Everyone is inside right now, the blonde informed.

Duo gently took the blonde's slender hands in his. He then closed his eyes and focused his mind on the aura that surrounded the boy. He is magically inclined. Of that I am sure. There must be a reason why none of the other sorcerers could succeed in teaching him. 

What are you doing Duo? The blonde questioned quietly.

Violet eyes opened slowly as he released Quatre's hands. Sorry about that. I was checking your aura for the presence of Magic. If you have that it's usually easier for you to be taught, the sorcerer stated.

Quatre's smile quickly slipped from his face. You might as well just quit well you're ahead. You would have better luck trying to teach Hessa. At least she can do a protection spell. I can't seem to do anything, the younger boy murmured.

Duo grinned as he gave the other boy a quick hug. Now don't be like that. Not everyone gets magic in a snap. You have to find the method that's best for you. We'll just keep searching until we find the one that suits you, the sorcerer exclaimed.

Are you so sure about that? Even though three sorcerers have already tried and failed to teach me anything, Quatre commented.

They're not me now are they? I'm going to keep it up until you know enough that you're proud of what you have accomplished! Duo exclaimed.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the sorcerer's enthusiasm. He really didn't believe the older boy would succeed but he didn't want his negative thoughts to bring Duo down. He's much nicer than the other's who tried to train me. Quatre thought. And definitely better looking. The blonde blushed faintly at the notion. I shouldn't be thinking that way about my new teacher. I'll have to work with him for a while and it won't do any good to be fumbling around him cause I'm nervous. 

You better start getting ready. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, Duo announced. 

Those two sentences froze the younger boy in his tracks. What do you mean? Quatre asked, trying not to let the shaking in his voice show. 

Duo gave him a knowing glance, dropping back to give the boy another gentle squeeze. 

You're father wants me to teach you away from your home. I don't really know why but he ordered it so that's what we have to do, the brunette remarked.

The blonde sighed as he rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. He wants me gone. I'm nothing but a nuisance in this house. I should be off living my own life but I'm still here. He hates me because of that. By the time every one of my siblings turned fifteen they were out of the house. I still haven't left yet or even found what I want to do and I'm that age. I guess he's just sick of waiting for me to find something I'm good at, Quatre whispered.

Don't let him bother you. I mean I know you'll miss your family and home but I promise you I'll make sure you're never alone. I'll be there with you and I will help you find your path in life. Got it? 

Duo ruffled the blonde hair affectionately. Good for you Maxwell, you just met the kid and you're already turning into his knight in shining armor. Although that does entitle me to kiss him right? Wouldn't mind doing that at all. The brunette smirked at the thought. 

Thank you Duo. That means a lot to me. Would you like me to show you to the guest room? Quatre asked, the glow and smile returning to his face. 

Lead the way, Duo announced as he released the boy. I think I'm going to like this job. He's nice and friendly, just the kind of person I enjoy being with.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The young man sighed softly as he tipped the glass of wine to his mouth, allowing the liquid to quench his thirst. His eyes rested on the roses that stood in a vase beside him. He gently ran a fingertip over the tender blood red petals. 

There was a loud rap on his door and he gently released the flower. 

Come in.

An older man with bright red hair entered the room and bowed slightly before walking over to stand in front of desk.

What is it, Devin? he asked as he brushed back a lock of ginger orange hair.

Milord Treize, we've heard rumors of a unicorn circulating around the kingdom, the older man informed.

Treize couldn't help but roll his brilliant blue eyes at the notion. There have always been rumors about unicorns but that's all that they are.

Not this time sir. Several of the men have actually seen it. In fact I've heard that Mistress Dorothy has already sent her guards out to capture it, Devin announced.

The ginger haired young man frowned at the mention of the woman's name. As far back as he could remember her parents had tried to set up a marriage between him and the blonde girl. His father had always refused though, stating that he didn't have the right to force his son into a marriage him might not want. I can never thank you enough for that father. She is someone I prefer to avoid at all costs. 

Well if Miss Dorothy is after it then I must find it before her. That's sure to get her mad, Treize said with a chuckle. 

The other man grinned at the response. He knew how much his lord hated the blonde haired woman.

Besides a unicorn would be a perfect addition to my private zoo, the orange haired man added.

Of course sir, his servant acknowledged. As Duke of their kingdom Treize had plenty of money to spend and a great deal of it went to obtaining exotic animals for his private collection. Devin couldn't even begin to count how many creatures the young man had in his possession but he knew it was a large amount. Unicorns were extremely rare creatures though and the last recorded sighting of one was almost a hundred years ago. He knew his master would never let an opportunity such as this slip from his grasp.

Shall I alert the men to begin searching for it, sir?

Treize nodded. Send out every spare man you can find. I will have that unicorn of this I vow.   
_______________________________________________

TBC  
C&C always welcome.  



	3. Chapter Three

___________________________________ 

Plight of the Unicorn  
Part Three  
  
The brunette couldn't help but smile at the scene that presented itself behind the bar. After many heartfelt tears and goodbyes both boys has finally left the villa. Duo had decided that they would spend one last night with Fei and Zechs before leaving the peaceful town for parts unknown. He didn't exactly know where they were going, but figured as long as he taught Quatre as they went it really didn't matter. 

The blonde had remained silent through the entire walk to the bar, distraught with the knowledge that he had actually left his family and pretty much his whole life, up to this point, behind. However, Zechs' caring and giving nature had quickly broken the shell that had formed around the young boy. Currently the silver haired man was teaching Quatre how to mix various alcoholic drinks.

Duo smirked. 'You're always yelling at me not to drink, yet here you are teaching someone even younger than me how to make them.'

You sure you should be teaching him that when he's going to be traveling with me, Zechs? the brunette exclaimed with a laugh.

The young man frowned as he took in the sorcerer's twinkling eyes and huge grin. Now Quatre make sure you don't let Duo drink, Zechs chided.

The blonde glanced over at the brunette. How old are you? He asked.

came the short reply.

Quatre's blue eyes widened in shock. You can't drink yet! the blonde protested, It's against the law.

The last part was added with a whisper as if he was afraid someone would hear him and take Duo away. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the response.

You really don't get out much do you? Most teens my age do all of the things they're not supposed to. Most adults really don't care as long as we leave them alone, Duo commented.

Why don't you take your own advice Maxwell and leave us alone as well, a voice said calmly from the doorway.

There was a blur of motion as Duo launched himself at the new arrival. He grinned as the older boy struggled to escape his tight grasp.

Let go of me, Maxwell!

You're no fun Fei. Come on! You know you missed me, Duo remarked.

No I was praying you had left. I am greatly distraught that the wish didn't come true, Wufei stated.

Are they always like this? Quatre asked quietly.

Zechs chuckled at the innocent question. All the time I'm afraid.

The brunette suddenly released his half-brother. This is my half-brother, Wufei. Fei, that's my new charge Quatre, Duo said as an introduction.

The black haired young man nodded politely to the boy before making his way to the bar. Teaching a minor how to mix drinks love? For shame, he remarked.

Zechs smiled as he moved away from the counter and embraced his boyfriend. I know, I'm so bad. I think you should punish me.

Wufei leaned up to give the other man a faint kiss. Don't worry I intend to tonight, he promised.

Duo's grin widened wickedly as the display. The brunette almost collapsed to the ground in laughter as he glanced at Quatre however. The blonde's face was bright red, his eyes averted downward.

Ok you two. As much as I'm enjoying the show you've completely embarrassed Quatre, Duo announced.

The two broke apart as they turned to look at the blushing boy.

He's obviously been very sheltered, Wufei commented.

Very very sheltered. Have you even seen two males together like that? the sorcerer inquired.

Quatre shook his head slowly. Father would say that it's against nature, he said faintly.

Yeah, well your father also pretty much forced you out of your home so I wouldn't put much stock into what he says, Duo exclaimed.

What do you think about it? Zechs asked the blonde boy.

If two people care and love each other then, it shouldn't really matter, right?

Duo grinned as he bolted over to the other boy and gave him a tight squeeze. Good for you. You figured out in a span of five seconds something that takes others a whole lifetime to realize and others still refuse to ever admit it.

The brunette then released him before picking up one of the drinks that Quatre had mixed together. He tipped the glass up to his lips and was just about to take a sip when the object was snatched from him.

Zechs told me not to let you, the blonde exclaimed as he handed the glass over to the bartender.

The silver haired man merely smirked whereas his lover burst out laughing.

I've taught him well, Zechs stated.

You're going to go crazy with him around, Maxwell, Wufei added.

Oh come on Zechs. Just one drink, Duo pleaded.

I don't think so. Quatre wouldn't want to have to deal with a drunk teacher.

The longhaired boy rolled his violet eyes. You damn well know that one drink will not get me drunk, Duo announced.

Language, Duo, Language. Quatre was brought up in a proper household, so he was taught more proper etiquette than that, Zechs commented with a smirk. 

Hey! If you're trashing how I was raised then you're insulting your lover as well, Duo retorted back. 

Quatre shook his head at the display. Something tells me I'm in for a very interesting adventure.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where the heck did he go? I have to think. Ok if I were a longhaired loud mouth sorcerer that was always looking to cause people trouble where would I go?' The unicorn mused to himself as he stood in the silent forest. 

He had diligently been searching for Duo for months now and still hadn't found any clue that would indicate where he had moved too. The small house that they had lived in for seven wonderful months had been long abandoned, everything of value gone as well. He had then tried his lover's old hometown, but nothing was to be discovered there, either. 

The animal gazed up at the starless sky, noting the stray clouds that littered the black void. Oh how I miss him. I miss his smile, his corny jokes, his happy manner, how no matter who upset or sad he was he would always have time to bring me up if I was feeling depressed. I miss his beautiful hair, how I would just fall asleep stroking it at night, I want that back. 

The unicorn broke out of his reminiscing when he heard the sound of twigs snapping behind him. He quickly turned, preparing to teleport in a heartbeat if the intruder was threatening. If the creature were human he would have frowned as he looked at the small child that stared calmly at him. The girl seemed to be around six to eight years of age with fiery red hair and brilliant blue eyes. 

Hello Heero Yuy. You sure seem to get yourself in trouble now don't you? she commented.

How do you know my name? the creature asked telepathically. Heero had known since he was turned into a unicorn that he could speak to others through his mind but had hidden it realizing that it would just add to more individual's wanting to capture and him. 

The child giggled at the question as she slowly walked up to him. It was then that he finally noticed the faint translucent wings that adorned the girl's back. What is she? 

I know much about you, Heero. I know that you were taken from your lover about a year ago and held captive by someone who wanted your forced hand in marriage. Your kidnapper's mother then felt sorry for you and offered to free you if you would pay the ultimate price. I do believe your human body was quite sufficient don't you think? the girl stated.

Do you know how I can get my body back? There must be a way I'm sure of it. I will not live the rest of my life as a unicorn! I would rather be dead! Heero protested.

There is one way for you to regain your human body. You will need several things to accomplish this. One is the very person you are currently seeking. You will need a powerful sorcerer who is emotionally attached to you. Then you will need two other people as well. One must be a strong telepath and the other must either be the person who cast the spell in the first place or someone who is related to that individual.

The unicorn stomped his front hoof on the hard dirt. No way am I going back to that castle! Relena's mother turned me into this. You don't really think I'm going to go back there and ask either of them for help! he exclaimed. 

You think that woman only had one child? There is another out there and he's even closer than you believe. The last thing you need to acquire is a special crystal that will amplify powers. Only when you obtain all of these things can the spell be cast that will return you to your rightful body, the child finished.

I haven't even found Duo yet. What makes you think I can find everything else? 

You have a strong mind and will, Heero Yuy. You're on the right track. Think of Duo's family and you will find him, the girl answered. She then flapped her wings and lifted into the air, reaching over to touch his forehead.

Good luck, Heero and may the spirits be with you, she whispered and then without a second notice vanished into thin air.   
_______________________________________________

TBC  
C&C always welcome.  



	4. Chapter Four

Plight of the Unicorn  
Part Four  
  
The boy stifled back a yawn as he stumbled over a rock. He forced his bright blue eyes open, trying to fix his gaze on the figure walking in front of him. The blonde once again stubbed his toe on yet another rock. 

Hey Quatre, you feeling well? the sorcerer inquired as he halted and turned to face the smaller boy. 

The blonde found himself blushing in embarrassment. I can't tell him the real reason. He'll think I'm being a baby. I have to tell him something though. 

I just didn't get much sleep, that's all, Quatre said softly.

Duo nodded in understanding. He just spent the night in a stranger's house. He's probably not used to anything other than his own bed.

Are you missing home? the brunette asked tentatively.

Quatre swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to still his aching heart. He missed his brother and sisters so much. They were such a big part of his life and to have them suddenly taken from him truly hurt. The blonde didn't care so much about not being able to see his father, since the man hated him. He definitely wanted to see everyone else in the household, though. He kept hoping that this was just some strange dream, but he knew deep down that this was his life now. 

I guess so, he murmured. It wasn't the real reason why he couldn't sleep, but he refused to tell Duo the truth. I need to stop being a baby. It's so stupid. I should be able to sleep without someone beside me. Growing up with so many younger siblings, Quatre had grown up sleeping with one sister after another. He hardly ever slept in his own bed at home, instead he was usually nestled up with someone from his family.

Duo could see the inward struggle the blonde was having. He pulled Quatre into a tight hug, allowing the boy's head to rest on his chest.

I'm so weak. Why does this bother me so much? Most children leave their homes long before I did, the blonde remarked, trying to hide tears from the sorcerer.

It's different though. You're father didn't give you a choice. He forced you out of the house, Duo chided as he slowly rubbed tiny circles across the boy's back.

I know, Quatre sighed, I guess I wish I was stronger. I just can't seem to do anything right.

The brunette gave the younger boy a quick shake of the shoulders. Now you stop that nonsense right now, Duo ordered, You are not weak and you're not useless. It just takes some longer than others to learn. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you.

Do you really think I can do it? Quatre asked quietly.

The longhaired sorcerer laughed as he released the blonde. Hey! I may run, I may hide, but I never lie.

Quatre smiled brightly at the comment. Thanks, Duo. That makes me feel much better, he remarked.

Well then, if that's the case, I believe it's time for your first lesson, The brunette said suddenly as he noticed the pond that was located behind a small mass of trees. He took Quatre's smaller hand in his and slowly pulled him past the tall oaks until they reached the tranquil waters. He then sat down on a fallen log, patting beside him to indicate that the blonde should follow suit. 

Magic doesn't have to be as hard as you make it out to be. It's not strength a person needs. You can be strong of body, but unable to do magic because you aren't ready mentally to handle it, Duo informed.

The brunette silently held his hand out, gazing calmly at the pond. A small whirlpool steadily began to form in the center, churning with a wild intensity. He then pulled his fingers in to make a fist and the swirling liquid suddenly halted its un-natural action, returning to it former state of being.

That had nothing to do with me being strong, Quatre. It was all up here, the sorcerer stated as he pointed to his head. 

Now what were the first spells you other teachers tried to make you learn? Duo inquired.

Fire spells mostly. There was several ice spell attempts and I believe a magic missile. I couldn't do any of them right, the blonde exclaimed bitterly.

The brunette remained silent for a moment, several different ideas running through his mind until he finally picked the perfect one.

You like animals, don't you? He questioned.

The blonde smiled brightly. Oh yes. I had pets all the time when I was little. I used to do everything pertaining to them. My sisters loved it cause I was even willing to clean up after them.

Well close your eyes, Duo ordered.

How does that help? Quatre asked.

Just follow what I tell you. It goes easier that way. Close your eyes, the brunette repeated.

The blonde sighed as his eyelids slid shut. It's not going to work, it never does. 

The most important thing to do is clear your mind. You have to at peace with your emotions and thoughts in order for this to work. I don't have to do this any more because I already have the skills down but a beginner really had to focus to get it right, Duo informed.

The younger boy nodded in understanding. He then took several deep breaths, letting all the worry and fears leave his mind. The blonde began to focus on the peace that surrounded him, the gentle peaceful forest they were in and the beautiful pond they were sitting beside. 

Think of a specific forest animal, Quatre. Imagine how it looks and form it in your mind. Then when you're sure you have it clear in your head call out for it. Ask it to come to you, The brunette whispered.

The blonde kept his eyes closed and his thoughts free. He tried to picture the deer he usually saw grazing in the backyard of his house. They always seemed so nice and gentle, so easy to startle. He remembered the light brown fur, the black wet nose, soft innocent eyes. The image was right there in front of him. 

Please come to me. I want to see you with my eyes opened. I won't hurt you I promise,' the blonde silently called out. He continued the gentle pleas, never once opening his eyes or mouth.

Quatre, open your eyes, Duo breathed faintly.

The blue orbs slowly slid opened and widened when he saw the deer staring at them from across the water. 

Did I do that? He said quietly, afraid the creature would bolt if he spoke too loud. 

I didn't do anything. You're the one that called out to her, Duo murmured.

Quatre remained silent as he continued to gaze at the animal. I did it. I actually used magic. 

Do you think she'll come over to us? he asked his teacher.

I don't know. Why don't you ask her? You are the one she came to after all, Duo commented.

The blonde slowly nodded at the suggestion. Will you come to us? I promise I won't hurt you and neither will Duo. I'm glad that you came when I called. Please come here, he spoke in a soft calm tone. 

The doe hesitantly walked towards them, urged on by Quatre's gentle tone of voice. The smile widened on the blonde's face as he was finally able to reach the deer with his hand, carefully running his hand across the creature's coarse fur. 

Duo remained impassive through the whole ordeal, choosing to let the younger boy handle it all on his own. He'll be great with charm spells when his range improves. I knew those other sorcerers just started with the wrong approach. Just because most people associate fire spells with magic that doesn't mean it's the only kind you can teach someone. He watched as Quatre continued to touch the deer. You'll do fine, I'm sure you will.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rapid beat of hoofs thundered across the gravel-covered road. The creature's breathing was heavy and ragged, beads of wet soaking his underbelly and chest. I can't stop now. I won't stop now. 

He repeated the words over and over in his mind even as the sweat continued to spread across his flanks. It had taken only several minutes before the child's words had sunk into his brain. She said to find Duo's family. Although he had tried their old home and his lover's father's house, he had failed to check the next obvious course. Heero had only met Wufei and his lover, Zechs, on a handful of occasions but they had been completely pleasant. Many nights had been spent talking with the platinum haired older man while both their lovers quarreled with each other. 

Why didn't I think of him sooner? It's so obvious I could kick myself if my legs could actually bend that way now.'

He galloped for several minutes more before finally coming to the conclusion that he just couldn't run any longer. The creature came to a halt in the road, his head hanging down as he struggled to catch his breath. This wasn't too smart on my part. 

Heero stilled quickly as his ears perked up. He forced his breathing to slow as he focused on the sound he had heard. Horse hooves? He sighed inwardly. They're still after me. Why won't they just give up?

The unicorn bolted into the forest, folding his legs under himself as he hid in the thick underbrush. The horse raced past him, the men on them shouting at each other to keep searching. 

Wait a minute. Those aren't Dorothy's men. The emblem on the horse's saddles is different,' Heero thought. He strained to hear what the men were saying but the voices were muffled by the clatter of the horse's feet. 

He remained hidden until they passed and didn't move even though the sounds had ceased. Might as well spend the night here. It's as good a place as any and at least here no one will come by and see me. 

Heero rested his head on the ground. So there is someone else after me as well. Someone with power and men to do his or her biding. I need to get out of this body. I'll find you Duo. I swear I will and then we can be together like we used to be. He ignored the inner voice that stated the longhaired boy could have found someone else to be with and settled down to sleep.   
_______________________________________________

TBC  
C&C always welcome.  



	5. Chapter Five

Plight of the Unicorn  
Part Five

The brunette yawned as he stretched out on the giant queen sized bed. `This is the life. I love actually having money to pay for a decent room for the night without having to kiss ass to some owner,' he thought lazily as he glanced over, his violet eyes landing   
on his charge. 

He frowned when he noticed the small boy was shivering lightly. Duo quickly gestured towards the fireplace in the room. The wood suddenly blared to life, red hot flames licking its surface.

"Does that help?" he inquired.

The blonde nodded, blushing brightly because he had been discovered. He wrapped to covers tightly around himself.

"Try and get some sleep. We have more traveling to do tomorrow and I know you didn't sleep well last night," the sorcerer stated.

The brunette's gaze landed on both candles in the quarters. He contemplated getting up to put them out, but dismissed the idea suddenly. Duo then created a soft breeze in the room, which extinguished the tiny flames. 

"Magic makes you lazy," Quatre muttered quietly.

Duo heard the comment and couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

The blonde gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry. It just came out," he exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it's the truth. I do take my magic for granted way too much," Duo remarked.

The sorcerer then settled down to sleep, listening intently to the crackle of the fire. He heard the blonde shift several times in the bed, but figured he was just trying to get comfortable. Duo had only been asleep for several minutes before a creaking sound rose him from his slumber. He rubbed his violet eyes, scanning the room until his gaze landed on the slender boy sitting beside the fireplace. `Why is he over there?' he mused.

The longhaired sorcerer calmly pulled himself out from under the covers and left the bed, coming to stop beside Quatre.

"Did I wake you? If so, I'm sorry," the blonde whispered.

The chestnut haired boy sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You sure do say sorry a lot," he commented as he sat down beside the blonde. 

"I always end up doing or saying something that I have to apologize for."

Duo remained silent, his violet eyes fixed on his charge. "You know you're going to have to work on that low self-esteem of yours. The fact that you don't believe you can do magic might very well be the only barrier holding you back," he informed.

"I was very enthusiastic about it before though. However having teacher after teacher come up and tell my father I was a waste of their time because I couldn't do anything right pretty much wore down on me," Quatre announced.

"Well you did the call animal spell so obviously they were wrong," the sorcerer pointed out. 

A faint smile broke out on the blonde's face. "I did a good job with that, right?" he asked tentatively. 

"You did great for your first time. So are you feeling better now?" Duo inquired.

The younger boy nodded happily.

"Great! So how about we get some sleep. We have more walking to do tomorrow remember," Duo exclaimed.

The smile vanished and Quatre glanced down guiltily. "I will. You just go back to sleep first," the blonde murmured quietly.

Duo knew an obvious lie when he heard one. I wonder what he's trying to hide from me. "Quatre, tell me what's wrong. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help," the sorcerer said kindly.

The blonde pulled his bent legs towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around them. He then rested his chin against them. "You'll just laugh," he whispered.

Duo quickly shook his head. "You know me better than that. You know that I won't."

Quatre heard the sincerity in the brunette's voice and sighed. `You knew he would find out sooner or later so just tell him,' the blonde mentally chided himself. He took a shaky breath before speaking, "When I was younger, probably around six or so, I used to have a lot of nightmares. I can't even remember what they were about, but I couldn't go back to sleep after them unless I curled up with one of my older sisters. As time went on the bad dreams stopped, but I continued to sleep with any family member that would let me. 

Whenever my younger sisters wanted someone to stay and `protect them from the monsters in the closet' I would do it in a heartbeat." The blonde smiled faintly at the peaceful memories before sighing. "I guess I got used to it. Now I can't go to sleep without someone beside me. That's why I was so tired this morning. I didn't get any sleep at Wufei's."

Quatre glanced down at the floor. "You must thing I'm incredibly weak. When one of my sisters told her husband he told me to suck it up and stop being a baby," the boy stated softly.

The brunette quickly pulled forward, taking the blonde in his arms and rubbing them affectionately. "That does not make you weak or a baby. That just makes you human. It's part of our nature to want comfort and support, especially if that's what you're used to," he stated firmly.

Quatre smiled slightly, yet Duo could still see the hesitation in the boy's bright blue eyes. "If it makes you feel any better I'm kind of a cuddle bug myself. Just haven't had anyone to do that with in awhile," he added.

The blonde's facial expression asked a silent inquiry. 

"I used to have a boyfriend. I shared a house and bed with him for almost a year," the brunette answered. 

"What happened? That is, if it's not too painful to ask," Quatre questioned gently.

"I don't really know. I mean one night we were together in bed asleep and the next morning he was gone. I don't know what happened. I suppose he must have left me. I try not to dwell on it too much."

"If I had someone like you I would never leave," the blonde whispered softly into the sorcerer's ear. 

Duo grinned as he gave his charge a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. You wouldn't be too bad a catch yourself you know," he remarked.

Quatre glanced down, his face flushed bright pink.

"Ok! Come on now. We're both going to bed and this time I'm going to make sure you get sleep," Duo announced as he threw the blonde over his shoulder and stood up.

"Duo! What are you doing?" he squealed as the brunette carried him over to one of the beds and carefully dropped him. 

The sorcerer then climbed in beside him, positioning their bodies so he was pressed up against the blonde's backside. "Now get some rest. I'm sure we'll both sleep better together than alone," he murmured. 

"Thank you, Duo. Good night," Quatre commented before snuggling closer to the other boy and closing his eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft music filtered through the atmosphere as the longhaired young man placed the final dried glass into the cabinet. He gently shut the wooden door, before leaving the area behind the counter. His eyes wandered over to his left, where his lover was wiping the last table down. Zechs pulled his mass of silver hair from its ponytail and shook it out, the strands spraying across his back and shoulders. 

He turned suddenly when he heard his boyfriend snicker. "You look like a dog shaking itself, when you do that," Wufei commented.

"A dog, huh? I'll show you just what a dog can do," the older man exclaimed, as he rushed at his lover, pressing their bodies against a table. 

Lips crushed together, as his tongue delved into the warm heat. Slender hands crept up the back of the black haired young man's shirt, slipping underneath it and caressing tender flesh.

Wufei moaned softly at the pleasurable actions, his fingers digging into his lover's hair. "Good dog," he murmured. 

Zechs grinned at the remark, growling quietly before dropping his lips to the nape of Wufei's neck. He broke away to pulled the shirt off when several sharp raps were heard from the door.

"Go away. We're closed," Zechs ordered.

"Love, that's not very polite at all," Wufei added. He slipped out of his boyfriend's grasp, ducking underneath his arms. 

"It's the truth though. I'm not going to serve whoever it is now," he argued. 

A horse's neigh erupted from the door and the raping increased its intensity. Both men glanced at each other, each thoroughly confused.

"Would you believe there's a horse at the door?" Wufei wondered. 

"I'm not sure what to believe," his lover exclaimed. 

Zechs slowly made his way to the door. His hand rested on the handle for a moment before he braced himself and opened it.

The creature by the door neighed loudly before bolting inside. He tossed his head up and down, the snow-white mane going every which way. 

"Ok. May we help you?" Wufei asked hesitantly. 

"It's a horse. No. Unicorn? This is amazing. They're supposed to be extinct. What's it doing here?" Zechs inquired as he took a hesitant step towards the animal.

Wufei, Zechs. I need your help.

Both men glanced around quickly, trying to figure out where the voice had originated. The Unicorn neighed again and stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Who or what are you?" Wufei questioned. 

It's Heero. Listen, it's a really long story. I'll tell you about it later, I promise. Right now I need to find Duo. the creature told them. 

"Heero? Where have you been? Duo told us you disappeared about a year ago. We all thought you had just left him," Zechs announced.

What? I would never leave Duo. I love him more than anything. It's very complicated, but I can't talk right now. I need to find Duo!

"He left a day ago. He has a new charge to teach. We're not sure where he went," Wufei answered. 

If a horse could groan Heero did as he paced back and forth around the room. Wufei had to stifle a laugh. It wasn't every day he got to see a horse pacing.

"We'll help you find him, Heero. You'll have to tell us the whole story on the way though," Zechs finally announced.

The Unicorn stopped in his tracks, turning to face the longhaired bartender. How do you propose to find him if you don't know where he went? the creature asked.

The older man said nothing as he held out his cupped palms and slid his eyes shut. Heero was just about to inquire as to what he was doing when a faint glow began to spread from Zechs' hands. A ball of light gradually formed, sparking with an almost surreal bright shine. When it reached about the size of a fist the growing halted. Only then did the silver haired young man open his blue eyes. He then flick the ball into the air, watching as it hovered above him.

What is that? Heero inquired.

"What my lover dear did was a tracking spell. That will take us to Duo," Wufei explained as he pointed to the brilliant light.

You can do magic Zechs? How come I never knew about that until now? The unicorn questioned.

The bartender sighed as his gaze fixed on the pulsing glow. "That's a part of my life that I would rather forget," he stated quietly.

Wufei quickly walked over to stand beside his lover, wrapping an arm around the taller man's waist in a gesture of comfort. Heero remained silent, watching the sweet display and aching deep inside for the same treatment. I miss him so much. 

"Well, first off Wufei and I must pack. Then we can start the search. We won't get very far tonight, but it will be a start and you can tell us about what has transpired since you've been gone," Zechs finally announced. 

He gave his boyfriend a reassuring hug before pulling away. 

Heero nodded at the idea and waiting silently for them to leave the room. `We're on the way Duo. I'll be seeing you soon.' Heero swore, his gaze fixed on the light still floating in the air.  
_______________________________________________

TBC  



	6. Chapter Six

Plight of the Unicorn  
Part Six  
  
His mind struggled through the thick haze of sleep, striving to reach consciousness. He pulled even closer to the figure curled around him, basking in the warmth of the other body. Duo was kind of surprised that Heero was still in bed. His lover usually woke several hours before him. 

'This is a lovely thing to wake up to for once,' he thought lazily as he rubbed his body against the other boy's. Duo moaned faintly when he realized his common morning "ailment".

The brunette grinned and continued his earlier actions, hoping the friction would stir his lover as well. He slid his hand up to run fingers through the chocolate brown locks of hair.

Duo paused suddenly, a frown appearing on his face. His hair seems softer than usual. Did he do something to it? The sorcerer pressed against the body again, his hand stroking the tender flesh of Heero's back.

'Has he lost weight? He seems smaller than usual.' The boy in his arms moaned slightly, completely shattering the illusion.

Duo's violet eyes shot open, taking in the blond hair and petite frame of his newest charge. 'Quatre, not Heero, Quatre,' he repeated to himself.

He carefully shifted away from the younger boy, praying to the heavens that he didn't wake up. Quatre sighed contently, nuzzling his head against the brunette's strong chest.

Duo smiled as he brushed his charge's left cheek with his fingertips. 'Would it really be such a bad thing to fall for him? It's been a whole year since Heero left. Maybe it's time to move on?' He wondered his gaze traveling over the slender blonde.

"You're too adorable for your own good. Do you know that?" the brunette whispered.

Duo's hand continued its rise upward, his hands running through silky soft strands of golden hair. He stilled suddenly when the boy beside him yawned. He quickly dropped the appendage and closed his eyes, hoping to fake slumber. 

Quatre's baby blue eyes fluttered open, a confused look present on his face until he remembered where he was. He smiled sweetly at the brunette beside him.

"Are you awake Duo?" he asked quietly. 

The sorcerer remained silent as he felt the boy's hand on his shoulder.

"You're the first person who has ever really cared about me. I know father is paying you, but at least you're nice and believe in me," the blonde murmured.

Duo felt a faint brush against his cheek, the touch so soft he had to wonder if it had even happened.

"Thank you for your kindness, Duo," Quatre breathed before he pulled away.

The bed shifted as the slender body rose from the bed, entering the bathroom across from him. Duo waited for the door to click shut, his eyes flashing opened.

'I know he likes me. He would make a wonderful boyfriend,' Duo thought. His gaze focused on the shut door for several moments before he sighed. 'My mind says yes, so why is it that deep down inside my heart says the opposite?'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had just begun to rise in the sky, casting a glittering effect on the morning dew that littered the grass and trees. The forest was silent save for several birds and insects. The untouched environment was broken as two figures and one creature entered the surrounding area. 

Wufei frowned as his mind once again went over the current situation. His dark brown eyes flickered over to his lover, who had remained quiet and withdrawn since they had been told who had orchestrated Heero's kidnapping. 

The young Chinese man was the only one who knew why Zechs had run away from home several years back. The blonde had gone so far as to change his name, cutting off all links to his family. To have them suddenly flung back into his life preyed heavily on the older man's mind.

Wufei gently squeezed the hand he was holding, trying to offer comfort. He didn't care much for public displays of affection, but knew that his lover needed the support right now. He wondered idly if Zechs would tell Heero that Relena was his sister. His lover hoped to keep his past a secret from everyone, but Heero had a right to know the connection. To know that one of the four things he needed to return to normal was behind him.

The three continued through the dust-covered path, the unicorn ever alert for any noise that would indicate trouble for them. The black haired adolescent knew Heero was right to worry, although they had yet to run into anyone there was always the possibility that someone would try and take the mystical creature. Wufei was sure that Mistress Dorothy wouldn't give up that easily. He had heard many stories about her and her actions of cruelty in getting what she desired. Heero had mentioned another group of men after him but had admitted that he didn't have any idea who commanded them. 

'There are quite a few Lords, Dukes, and other royal or wealthy men and women who would go the distance to acquire a unicorn,' Wufei thought as he gazed at the splendor of the landscape. 

Look's like we have trouble. Quick! Behind the trees! Heero ordered. The huge animal bolted off the dirt road, into the shrubbery around it. The two men quickly followed suit, coming up beside the unicorn.

"Is it Dorothy's men?" Zechs asked, speaking softly. 

No. It's the other group of men that were after me, the creature answered.

Wufei carefully crawled through the underbrush, glancing between the branches and leaves of a large bush. He stared at the men and horses standing on the side of the road for several seconds before returning to his companions. 

"I can't see the emblems on the saddles from here. I would need to get closer to see if I recognized it or not," the Chinese man stated.

What should we do? Backtracking would take too long, Heero remarked.

"Well we'll just have to try and find some way to sneak past them," Wufei announced.

But how? I would think they would notice the horn on my head you know.

Zechs remained silent through the exchange, struggling to form a plan of action. His ice blue eyes landed on the unicorn. He could almost pass for a horse, although those men might have already considered that and were searching for any creature that was white and sporting something on it's head.

"Wufei, how many men are over there?" he suddenly asked.

"Just two men with horses. They do have guns, however, so I'm sure they're looking for Heero," his lover answered.

The blonde nodded, internally arguing with himself about whether or not he had the ability to pull of his idea.

"I have an idea. I'm just not sure if I can pull it off or not," he finally said aloud.

What is it? Heero inquired.

"Well as you know I have some magical abilities. I have in the past been able to alter the appearance of something, such as make it look like a beer bottle is gone when its really still in it's original place. I may hopefully be able to change your coloring and make it look like the horn isn't there," Zechs stated.

Wufei glanced at his lover, surprise and shock in his dark eyes. "Heero's a horse. That's a huge amount of area you'll have to alter. I don't know if you have the strength to do it," he protested.

"If I have total concentration I should be able to. I'll have to be riding you, Heero, though. In order to camouflage a creature as big as you are; I'll need the physical contact," the bartender explained.

As much as I hate the notion of acting like a common animal it sounds like the best shot we have at getting past them. What if they speak to you? You'll have to answer and that might throw your focus off, Heero pointed out.

"If Zechs keeps his head down and against your neck we can fake that he's ill. That will give us an excuse to leave them quickly," Wufei suggested.

Before we speculate further we should probably check to see if he can even do it. 

Zechs nodded in agreement. They went deeper into the forest, away from the road. The platinum haired man spotted a fallen log and climbed onto it, motioning for Heero to come forward. The horse did so and he threw his left leg over the horse, using the white mane to right himself. 

I feel like such a tool, Heero muttered. 

The rider ignored the comment, dropping his head to lay flush against the creature's neck. His eyes slid shut as he cleared his mind, focusing fully at the task at hand. 

Wufei watched the scene quietly, knowing not to interrupt his lover when a spell with such difficulty was being done. His eyes widened as the horn seemingly vanished from the unicorn's head. Spots of chocolate brown began to form on the animal, giving the creature a painted appearance.

"If you can keep it like that, love, it should be fine. You don't have to change his color all the way. He can pass as a pinto horse now," Wufei said quietly as he stepped over to them both.

Well I'll be. It really did work. It's amazing how much power Zechs has. I'm surprised I never realized it until now.

"How are you doing?" Wufei asked tenderly as he touched the sorcerer's leg.

"It takes a lot of strength to hold this. I won't be able to do it for long," Zechs murmured as the illusion dropped suddenly. 

His boyfriend nodded in understanding. "If you feel yourself slipping, when we're over there, just moan and I'll get us away from them quickly," he promised.

Should we do this now or does he need a moment to catch his breath? Heero questioned.

The blonde steadied himself before answering, "I'll be fine. I think we should do this now since I know the image I have to keep." 

They walked over, standing as close to the road and they could without being seen. Wufei nodded, indicating that his lover should begin. Icy blue eyes closed once more and the illusion of a normal pinto horse was presented to any that cared to look. Both stepped out into the road walking as fast as they could, without it looking like they were rushed, towards the two men. 

"Good day," Wufei said politely to the men.

"Hello traveler. Is something wrong with your friend up there?" One asked as he glanced at the horse and rider. 

"Yes, I'm afraid my comrade is quite ill. So I'm sorry if he doesn't speak to you," Wufei answered. 

"Well that's a shame. I hope he feels better soon," the other guard remarked, "I heard something was going around several towns. He probably has that."

"So what are you gentlemen doing out here? Is one of our lords or ladies coming through here?" Wufei asked. 

The guard's glanced at each other before answering. "One of the Duke's animals has escaped its cage. We've been sent to find it," one said neutrally.

"Nothing dangerous I hope," the Chinese man exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. The creature usually hides from humans."

Zechs moaned softly from the unicorn's back, a light film of sweat covering his face. 

"Gentlemen, I really must be going. My comrade needs to see a doctor badly," Wufei announced.

"Of course. There is a town only several miles away that you can take him to. Just follow this path," one of the men informed.

"Thank you very much. Good-bye now." With those last words, Heero and Wufei left the men. When they were outside of earshot the Chinese adolescent turned towards the blonde.

"Hold on a little bit longer love. We're almost to a bend in the road. Then you can stop. You're doing so well. Just a little more," Wufei breathed the heartfelt words of encouragement.

The illusion flickered faintly as the sorcerer struggled to keep it up. He sighed as soon as the bend was passed, releasing his hold. The spots vanished from the unicorn and the horn appeared instantly.

"I don't think I can get off. I'll fall if I try," the blonde whispered. 

Heero carefully bent his knees, dropping his body to the ground. Wufei pulled his lover from the horse, wrapping his arms around the exhausted man. 

"You did wonderful. I'm very proud of you," he murmured as his pressed his lips against his lover's. 

That was great Zechs. You really saved us all back there and you deserve rest but we need to get out of the road, Heero announced as he rose from the ground.

Wufei helped the tired man to stand, supporting him as they once again went off the main road and into the forested area that surrounded it. The unicorn took the lead, searching until he located a secluded section of the woods. 

We'll rest here, he stated.

The Chinese young man said nothing as he tenderly set his lover down and slipped beside him, setting the blonde's head on his lap. Zechs was asleep before the contact was even made.

"I discovered out who else is after you," Wufei whispered.

Who?

"Duke Treize. We'll have to be very discreet. That is one man that no one will dare try and trifle with. He will go to all lengths to get what he wants and nothing will stand in his way."  
_______________________________________________

TBC  
C&C always welcome.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Plight of the Unicorn   
Chapter Seven 

The chestnut haired sorcerer beamed as his violet eyes followed the enthusiastic boy in front of him. The blonde laughed softly as several dogs nipped playfully at his knees. Quatre's grasp of charm spells were expanding with leaps and bounds as the days wore on; his affectionate persona spreading to every person and animal that they passed.   
  
The town they were traveling through was lively and beautiful, all the people friendly and accepting. 'I wish everywhere we went was this peaceful,' the brunette thought to himself as he ran his fingers down one of the smaller dog's backs.   
  
Duo had convinced the blonde to try and persuade a stray creature to follow them from the outskirts of the town before. The spell had been a great success and was so effective that half the dogs living there were now walking with them. 'It's amazing how just several days of constant reassurance have affected his confidence. I can't believe how stupid his previous teachers were to not realize this.'  
  
In the far corners of the sorcerer's mind however he knew there was another reason for Quatre's happiness. The boy's feelings for him aided his training greatly. 'I know he likes me a lot I just don't know what to do about it. Heero is gone. I should just give up on him and focus on what I can have now,' Duo contemplated with a sigh, 'I just can't seem to stop thinking about him though and I know it's not fair to Quatre if I can't give myself to him 100 percent.' The brunette frowned suddenly when he noticed the blonde went quickly still, staring ahead of them.   
  
"What is it?" Duo inquired.  
  
"Look at all those men over there. They look like soldiers or guards to me," the blonde informed, as he gestured towards the end of the dirt road they were currently walking on. Duo glanced over and cringed at the familiar uniforms. 'What the heck are Dorothy's men doing here? Shouldn't they be bowing down to the woman like the obedient animals they are?' Lady Dorothy was one to always get her way, which irritated the sorcerer to the core. The one time he had been hired to do a job for her he had left the first day there, sick to death of her attitude and actions.   
  
"Let's get out of here, Quatre. Those men I don't feel like dealing with today," Duo stated firmly as he pulled the blonde towards him.   
  
"Who do they work for? Is it someone bad?" the blonde asked, as he allowed his instructor to pull him along.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't that little sorcerer. Shouldn't you be at home, hiding away from the world?" one soldier joked.  
  
"And shouldn't you be licking your mistress's boots?" Duo retorted.  
  
The dark haired man snarled at the sorcerer, stalking towards the two.  
  
"Punk, I'll show you what happens when you disrespect our Lady," the man growled. One of his fellow guards bolted up to him, tugging sharply on his left arm.  
  
"We don't have time for this. You know the Mistress will be furious if we don't hurry and search the towns on this side of the continent," he informed in a sedate voice.  
  
"Oh and what does your precious lady have you searching for this time? Finally decided that she needed to get a better personality?" Duo smirked.  
  
"We can't stand around here and let him say that!" the original man hollered.  
  
"Be calm. You know that people will say what they will about our mistress. Just leave them be and let's continue the search," he said patiently. The man snorted at the remark before shrugging the man off and stomping away from the three.  
  
"I love messing with that guy. He never seems to learn," Duo laughed as he ruffled Quatre's hair to show him that all was sound, "So what are you guys looking for?"  
  
"Just between you and me the lady has us going on a wild goose chase. Some of the men saw a Unicorn so we've been scouring the whole damn continent trying to find it."  
  
"A Unicorn? I wish I could see one of those. I bet it would be pretty," Quatre commented.  
  
"Unicorns are extinct though. You'll never be able to find one. I think those guys that saw it were chugging down the spirits if you know what I mean," the brunette sorcerer remarked.  
  
The soldier chuckled, before turning back to gaze at the other men. "Better get going. I'm sure it's going to be a long day."  
  
The sorcerer nodded in understanding as he watched the soldier follow the others down the street and into the center of the town. 'A Unicorn? How stupid to believe something like that. I can't believe Dorothy would be so idiotic as to actually think one was still around.'  
  
"Do you think there might actually be a unicorn out there somewhere?" Quatre inquired as he returned to patting one of the dogs.  
  
"I really don't think so. Human's hunted them to extinction and we're nothing if not persistent," the sorcerer pointed out.  
  
"I know. I suppose it's just the little kid in me that wants to believe desperately that faeries and unicorns are around, just in hiding," the blonde announced.  
  
Duo grinned brightly as he gave his young charge a brief hug. "So where do you think we should go now?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. I've never traveled this far before so I don't know anything about the layout of the land."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure all we're doing is going to make up for your lack of experience in the outside world. You're magic is improving with each new lesson. You're doing splendidly," Duo praised.  
  
The blonde blushed brightly at the approval in the sorcerer's voice. 'He's so good to me. I hope he feels the same way about me as I feel about him.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slender fingers gently caressed the mass of platinum hair spread out against his shoulder. The black haired individual sighed as his gaze strayed from his lover to the horse kneeled down and asleep beside them. 'This task is becoming more and more difficult with each passing day; first Dorothy and now Treize, who's going to be next? By the time we're done we'll have every single wealthy person on this side of the continent hunting for Heero.' Only several days had passed since the initial meeting and they had already run into Dorothy's men twice and Treize's yet another time. Only by the grace of the gods and his lover's magic had they been able to pass undetected.   
  
"Love?" a muffled voice called out quietly, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"Can't seem to make myself," Wufei answered in a hushed tone, his fingers continuing their constant action on the blonde's locks.   
  
Zech's smiled sleepily as he leaned forward, planting a brief kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He then returned to his original position, nuzzling against the figure's neck. "I wonder if we'll be able to eventually sleep at an inn?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. It would be next to impossible to hide Heero in a room and you know he'll refuse to sleep in a horse stall," Wufei said with a faint smile.   
  
The blonde laughed at the remark. "It would be fun to see though wouldn't it? He would have a complete fit; probably knock over a few people here and there."  
  
"I thought you liked sleeping on the floor though. That way we have to curl up closer to each other for warmth," The black haired bartender said slyly.   
  
"Well that is true," Zechs murmured, his mouth working gradually to cover the nape of his lover's neck. The young man beneath him gasped quietly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.  
  
"I sincerely dispute the notion that Heero would look forward to waking up next to us doing this," the brown-eyed man pointed out.  
  
"It's not like he hasn't done this with Duo, granted it has been some time since they were together although now we know that Heero had a very valid reason for leaving," Zechs noted. He shivered slightly, trying desperately to forget how cruel his sister really was. 'I just can't believe she would stoop so low as to kidnap and try to force someone to love her. That's just wrong. She has the same evil streak our father does.'  
  
"Don't worry about it, love. You are not your family. I know both your sister and father have wronged greatly but they're not you," his boyfriend chided, knowing instantly what was running through the blonde's mind.  
  
The sorcerer nodded as he took several deep breaths, wrapping his arms around the taller man's lower back. "I know. I guess it's just shocking to have them thrown back into my life. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to ever deal with them again."  
  
"I suppose the saying you can't escape your past is very true. I know it was for me. Duo couldn't seem to stay away from us could he?"  
  
The blonde chuckled as he remembered the first time he'd been introduced to the longhaired brother.   
  
"As I recall his words were something like 'Hide me Fei! I accidentally set fire to some guy's chicken coop although frankly it was his daughter's fault for wanting me to show her a spell so close to the place,'" Zechs exclaimed, his face lit up in amusement.   
  
The bartender shook his head at the faint memory. "He's such a nuisance."  
  
"You keep saying that but I think you actually enjoy his company. You have to admit he makes our lives much more interesting," the blonde announced.  
  
"I presume you want me to agree with you, right?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"If you know what's good for you," Zechs grinned as he kissed the Chinese man firmly on the mouth.  
  
"I suppose he isn't that bad."  
  
The blonde burst out in laughter, forgetting quickly to keep quiet.   
  
/You do know that some of us want to sleep tonight, don't you? / the sudden voice asked as it rung out in both their heads. /And I happen to think that Duo is a delight to have around. /  
  
"Says the one that sleeps with him," Wufei retorted, before being hushed by his boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry about that Heero. We'll make sure to keep our voices down next time," Zechs apologized.  
  
/Make sure that you do. Although I suggest all of us get some sleep. I'm sure more guards or soldiers will be after us tomorrow as well. /  
  
Both men nodded in agreement, settling down to rest. Heero gazed at the two, silently wishing that he were back together with Duo. 'I wonder how he's doing right now. Does he even miss me?'  
  
TBC   



	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Um... yeah slight lime at the beginning. Not really that much or anything but I figured I would give everyone I heads up. ^^ 

Plight of the Unicorn  
Chapter Eight 

_The soft sighs of pleasure sent shivers down the brunette's back. He shifted, slipping his left hand downward to tenderly caress the other boy's inner thigh. The slender blonde moaned, parting his legs further apart, urging the other individual on. The brunette continued to lazily kiss the boy below him, tongues dangling together. He finally broke from the heated embrace, turning his mouth towards the blonde's soft neck. Small fingers dug into his hair, causing him to smile quickly before returning to his current actions. His head continued downward, kissing every inch of skin he came in contact with. When he reached the twin peaks of hardened flesh he suddenly leaned forward, flicking his tongue across the left nipple.   
_

_The blonde cried out in surprise, bucking up against the other boy. "Duo," he groaned loudly, his grip on the chestnut strains of hair tightening.   
_

_The brunette grinned before firmly locking his lips around the nipple, suckling lightly. Every sound of pleasure emitted from the younger individual was music to Duo's ears. He reveled in the knowledge that every touch was a brand new experience for Quatre. His innocence was intoxicating. He gave the neglected peak the same treatment before continuing his downward trail. The blonde laughed as the questing tongue tickled his stomach.   
_

_"Duo, please stop teasing" Quatre started, but trailed off when the brunette reached lower.   
_

_The sorcerer paused for a moment to look up, noting the blush that covered the other boy's face. He gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze on his thigh before turning away. He softly brushed his fingertips against the tip of the hardened member in front of him, watching as the blonde jerked at the action. He gasped at the new sensation, blue eyes pleading for more.   
_

_Duo acknowledged the silent message, wrapping his lips around the shaft. He continued the action steadily, every noise the blonde made causing himself to become more and more aroused. The pressure finally overcame the brunette and he pulled up. Quatre whined in protest, bright needy eyes staring at him.  
_

_"Quatre, can I" he started, but paused when he realized he didn't know how to politely ask the question in his mind. The blonde blushed before nodding faintly. Duo jerked up, kissing the slender boy.  
_

_"I'll be right back. I need to grab something from the bathroom," he stated.  
_

_The blonde nodded, his breathing unsteady and harsh.  
_

_Duo slipped away from the bed and took one last longing look at the sprawled out beauty before exiting the room. The Sorcerer gasped in shock as the bathroom suddenly vanished, a long stretch of forest left in its wake.  
_

_"What the hell?" Duo questioned.  
_

_He froze when he heard the neighing of a horse. He glanced forward, noting the faint image of a white horse in the far distance. The creature sounded again, rising to its hind legs before phasing out of view.   
_

_"That blonde is not the one for you, Duo Maxwell. He has a different destiny to follow, as do you."  
_

_The brunette scanned the area in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?" he inquired.  
_

_"Wait for him, Duo. He will arrive soon."  
_

_"Who? I don't understand!" the Sorcerer exclaimed.   
_

_He heard the horse neigh again, each new noise increasing in volume until he had to cover his ears to block the sound._  


Duo bolted up, violet eyes snapping open. His gaze rapidly scanned the room before he told himself to calm down. The body beside him murmured softly at the sudden movement before curling closer to the sorcerer. Duo smiled faintly, tenderly running his fingers between the golden locks. Quatre sighed contently in his sleep.  


'The voice said wait for him. Wait for whom? And what did the horse mean?' the brunette sighed in frustration, 'I don't understand it at all. Maybe it was just a crazy dream, nothing more.'  


Deep down inside, however, Duo knew not to take the dream lightly. 'Quatre is really sweet. He needs to be with someone who can love him fully; someone who isn't still hung up on another individual.' The brunette sighed. 'Why can't I get over him?'  


A soft yawn beside him snapped Duo out of his heavy thoughts. He watched as the blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blue orbs glancing over at him.  


"Well good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep good?" Duo exclaimed.  


The blonde nodded as he yawned. "What about you?"  


"Had an odd dream," the brunette remarked quickly before scolding himself silently, 'Idiot! You can't tell him about it.'   


"Really? What happened in it?" Quatre inquired.  


"I was standing in a forest and there was this horse in the distance who kept neighing. There was also a voice that came out of nowhere telling me to 'wait for him'. It was strange," Duo exclaimed, making sure to leave out any mention of Quatre from the dream.   


"A horse?" the blonde pondered, deep in thought. "Well, we did meet those guards who were looking for the unicorn. Do you think you might have gotten the dream from that?"  


Duo perked up at the suggestion. "It could have been a unicorn. I didn't get a good look at the animal. Why would the voice say wait for him though?"  


"Maybe we'll get to see a unicorn. I hope so. They're just so elegant and beautiful. Well from pictures I've seen they look that way," Quatre exclaimed.  


The sorcerer smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. 'I can't tell Quatre the real reason why my dream freaks me out. Maybe it was just my subconscious jumbling images and thoughts together but I have this feeling that isn't the case. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.'  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


The platinum haired individual yawned as the small group continued their trek through the forest. Everyone was silent except for the faint sounds of boots and hooves crunching fallen leaves. Not even the woodland creatures had considered stirring from their slumber.  


"Why did we have to get up this early?" he asked, resting his head on the back of his lover's back.  


Wufei sighed as he sidestepped, causing the other young man to almost tumble to the ground. Zechs glared quickly at the black haired individual before rubbing his blue eyes.   


"The likelihood that we will get caught is less if we start out early in the morning," Wufei answered simply.  


"This isn't morning. Its still nighttime. You know I don't like getting out of bed until the sun is up," the blonde remarked.  


"What bed?" Wufei commented, smiling softly.  


"Good point. Then I don't like getting up until you move and wake me," Zechs corrected, stepping forward to wrap his arms loosely around the Chinese man's slender waist.   


"Well I suppose that answer is sufficient," Wufei exclaimed before giving his boyfriend a kiss.  


Must you two do that every day? Heero questioned impatiently, stomping his left front hoof in annoyance.   


"Well you did make me get up at an ungodly hour. I deserve some form of compensation," the blonde stated.  


The unicorn snorted, but said nothing.  


"I wonder if we're getting close? I mean how far could they have gone? We didn't start out that much later then they did," Zechs mused out loud.  


"Does that glowing tracker of yours give us any information besides which direction to go?" Wufei inquired, fixing his gaze on the hovering ball of light that lazily drifted in front of them. Every night the current tracker spell was extinguished and a new one conjured each day. Wufei was silently impressed every time his lover did a new spell. Even though he was used to magic from Duo, his boyfriend rarely used his gift at all. In fact during their journey the black haired individual had seen Zechs do more magic combined then he'd done the years they had known each other.   


"All the spell can do is tell us where to go. Which is better than nothing right?" Zechs answered.  


"Of course it is. We would be clueless without it."   


The three walked for about two hours before Heero finally came to a halt, his ears flicking forward.  


"What is it?" Wufei asked.  


Quiet. I hear people. I think they might be soldiers. Heero announced.  


"What should we do?" Zechs whispered.  


First get rid of that tracker spell. It will lead them right to us.  


The blonde nodded in understanding turning towards the floating orb. Before he could even mutter the words the ball went crazy. The light flashed bright several times rapidly before flickering out.  


What the hell are you doing! Heero yelled.   


The thrashing of the underbrush increased, indicating the men had seen the light.   


"It's not my fault. The tracker spell does that when the object it's searching for is close. It bet Duo's in that town ahead of us," Zechs exclaimed.  


"Either way we have to move. We'll go left and then forward. Maybe it will throw them off and we can get to the town," Wufei suggested, brushing a branch back so he could proceed.   


They tried to go quickly but found it near impossible to stay quiet with the branches slapping their skin and the twigs cracking with every step they took.  


"There is no way we can sneak away from them," Wufei pointed out.  


"I don't think we can outrun them either," Zechs added.  


We don't have time for any of this! Find some way to get on my back, both of you. the unicorn ordered.  


"Are you sure you can hold us both?" Wufei questioned.  


I'll have to. I'm the only one that can outrun them.  


Zechs glanced around before spotting a downed tree. He then pointed it out to the others, indicating they should follow him. He helped the shorter individual climb up onto the log before scrambling up after him. Heero then came up beside them, allowing the two to get on his back.   


Hold on tight to my mane. I don't want either of you falling off. Heero commanded.   


"Are you sure? That would be less weight for you," Zechs remarked.  


Now is not the time. Heero snapped before bolting through the forest at a gallop. The blonde yelped as he tightened his hold on the unicorn's hair, noting the grip Wufei had on his waist. The magical creature quickly made his way through the woods, ignoring everything but the task at hand.   


The unicorn's heart skipped a beat when he burst into the quiet town, his gaze fixed on the two individuals who had just exited the inn. Eyes softened as he viewed the brunette, his chestnut braid draped down his back and violet orbs amazing to behold. 'It's been too long.'  


"Duo!" Zechs called from atop the creature.   


The Sorcerer and his charge glanced up in surprise, the shock evident on their faces.   


"What the heck is going on?" Duo asked. As the three came closer the brunette's jaw dropped. 'A Unicorn? But how? Could this be what my dream meant?'  
Wufei and Zechs quickly slid from the creature's back.  


"No time to explain. Just tell the men we ran through the town and out of it," Wufei ordered, pushing himself and his boyfriend behind several bushes beside the building. He gazed up at the unicorn. "Can you hide?"  


The creature nodded before disappearing into thin air.   


"Duo?" the blonde questioned hesitantly.   


"I'm just as lost as you are," the brunette stated. The both froze when a large group of men broke through the forest beside the town.   


"Damn it! Where did they go? Lord Treize will have our hides," one exclaimed.  


"They can't have gotten too far. You boys over there! Did you see two men on a white horse race by?" another called out.  


"Sure did. They ran that way," Duo remarked, pointing in the other direction, "They were heading out of town."  


"Thanks. Come with me!" one of the men exclaimed, leading the men away from the small group.   


"It's safe to come out now," Duo informed, "Then you can explain everything to the two confused people here."  


The two stood up from behind the bush, brushing off their pants.   


"You can come out now Heero," Wufei called out.  


Duo's eyes widened in disbelief.   


"Heero?" he whispered softly.  


The magical creature appeared suddenly in front of the sorcerer. He gently touched his nose against the brunette's chest.   


Hello Duo.

TBC.   



	9. Chapter Nine

Plight of the Unicorn  
Chapter Nine  
  
The slender figure silently watched the many hues of red and yellow that sparked in the blazing fire. The conversation that surrounded him was just a gentle murmur compared to the many thoughts that swirled in his head. 'It's my own stupid fault. I mistook friendship for something more.' He continued to silently reprimand himself, 'Fool. You knew he was too good for you. You knew he still loved Heero.'  
"Hey earth to Quatre. You still with us?" Duo suddenly called out.  
The blonde blinked as he gazed up, glancing over at the sorcerer who was resting his head against the Unicorn's side. "I'm sorry. I was thinking," the blonde claimed.  
"About what?" the brunette inquired.  
"Well, I know you have a lot to do with helping Heero become human again. Should we cut the lessons short? I'll just get in the way."  
Duo snorted at the remark. "Nonsense. I'm sure I'll still have time to train you. I told you I would help with your magic and I never lie."  
"But Duo you lied to those men chasing us earlier," Wufei commented.  
"I didn't lie. I just stretched the truth a bit. There could have been a white horse and two riders who passed by earlier," he added with a smirk, "Besides Heero's a unicorn. Not a horse."  
The creature snickered at the answer, the sound warped slightly when coming from a unicorn.  
"That sounds so odd coming from you. Who would have thought I would ever have a unicorn as a boyfriend."  
Zechs couldn't help but laugh. "Still no sex life for Duo." He then quickly slipped away as Wufei tried to hit him.  
"I can't believe you said that," the Chinese man exclaimed, a faint blush covering his cheeks.  
"You're boyfriend's being so cruel Fei. Can't you do something about him?" Duo protested.  
The black haired individual paused a moment before commenting, "Wait a minute. I don't like you. Why should I help you at all?"  
The brunette pouted before wrapping his arms around the Unicorn's neck. "Heero, they're picking on me."  
When are they not? the unicorn projected in amusement. The two older males laughed at that, the blonde sliding back to sit by Wufei.  
"So... anyone know where we go from here in fixing the unicorn back into my hot stud boy toy?" Duo asked suddenly.  
Wufei sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. "You could have worded that better."  
"But that's nowhere near as fun," Duo joked.  
"I suggest we get some sleep first. We can discuss this in the morning. It's getting pretty late," the platinum haired man pointed out.  
That sounds like a good idea to me, the unicorn agreed.  
"Oh yeah, speaking of which, Quatre's been sleeping beside me lately. He's so used to sleeping with siblings he can't sleep by himself. You're not going to get jealous like usual are you?" the brunette stated.  
"Its ok Duo. I'll be fine by myself. You sleep beside Heero," the blonde commented. 'You're happy with Heero. I'm the one that should be alone.'  
"Don't worry about it, Quatre. I'm sure Heero will be fine with it. Won't you dear?"  
The unicorn stomped the ground once, refusing to answer.  
"You're being a baby," Duo pointed out.  
I haven't seen you in over a year. I'm sorry if I'm a bit possessive.  
"This is silly. Duo can sleep in the middle. Heero you can be on one side and Quatre on the other. Or Quatre can sleep beside me. Either way works," Wufei exclaimed, disrupting the argument.  
"I have such a smart brother," Duo remarked. He pulled his blanket out from the bag, slipping it over Heero as much as he could. He then curled up beside the creature. "Now bring your blanket over Quatre and come here," he ordered.  
The slender blonde sighed inwardly, making his way over to the two. He pressed against Duo, careful not to hug him at all and pulled the soft fabric over them.  
"See Heero. It's all fine," Duo remarked.  
You're right. Sorry I over-reacted.  
"Don't sweat it. I know the feeling. I missed you a lot as well."  
"Everyone get some sleep. I'll put out the fire so it won't attract unwanted attention," Zechs announced. After the task was completed everyone settled down to rest, all quickly drifting off to sleep except one.  
The young blonde sighed, leaving behind the warmth of Duo's body to sit in front of the charred remains of the fire. 'Duo has Heero. He doesn't need me there.' He curled up, resting his head on his arm. 'I'll be fine by myself. I'm used to being alone.'   
As the days went by the travelers continued to journey. They weren't quite sure where to go but Duo had faith that eventually there would be a telepath in one of the many towns that dotted the country. 'How the heck are we suppose to find this stone that amplifies powers? You think they would make this spell a little easier for us.'  
You think it's hopeless don't you? Heero asked suddenly, noticing the frown on his boyfriend's face and correctly identifying what it meant.  
"Of course not. Just difficult. You know me dear I never give up," Duo exclaimed with a smile, "I wonder if we can get Relena's parents to help. I mean I know we have to have a member of their family present. She might be with her daughter a lot though. I wonder if her father would help."  
"No!" Zechs gasped out, stumbling back into Wufei's arms.  
"Quiet, love, quiet. All is well," the Chinese man murmured, stroking the shaking individual's silver hair. The other three watched the action, completely confused.  
"What's going on Fei?" Duo asked.  
"Can we discuss this later please? There are things Zechs needs to work out emotionally before he can tell everyone. Just know that one of the items needed is already here and leave it at that," Wufei stated.  
"What does that have to do with Relena's..." Duo's voice trailed off, violet eyes widening in disbelief.  
"We can talk about it later," Wufei warned, his tone hinting of murderous intents of everyone didn't shut their mouths about the matter.  
"Got it. Shutting up now," Duo remarked.  
Zechs, Wufei, you two stay behind for a bit. We'll go ahead and meet in at the next town, Heero instructed.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you Heero," Wufei stated softly.  
Duo gave both a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking past them. Heero followed steadily after him. Quatre gave the older blonde a hug against his back.  
"He'll be ok, right?" he asked.  
Wufei smiled at the worried youth. "He will be. You better go with the others now."  
The blonde nodded before slipping away from them, yawning as he hurried to catch up to Duo and Heero. 'I wonder how long I can go on without sleep?' he questioned himself with a sigh. 'I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Zechs. I hope he's not in too much pain. Negative emotions are a very powerful thing. I know this first hand.'  
"Quatre, you don't want to get separated from us!" Duo called out.  
The young teen quickly made his way to them. "Sorry I'm just distracted."  
"Worried about Zechs?" Duo inquired.  
Quatre nodded in reply. The brunette smiled, giving his friend a reassuring glance. "I wouldn't worry. I've known him for a while. The guy always bounces back," Duo remarked, "And if the problem is what I think it is I would be upset if I was him too."  
What do you think it is? the unicorn asked.  
"Well I think he's related to Relena. Why else would Fei say we don't have to worry about one of the items needed for the spell."  
The unicorn laid his ears against his head, snorting in hate.  
"Now Heero it's not his fault. Zechs is great and you know it," Duo exclaimed, "Besides he's probably just a cousin of hers or something."  
"His reaction makes it seem like something really bad happening in the past," Quatre pointed out.  
"I know. He'll get over it. He has my brother to help him out. Plus he's strong, he'll bounce back no problem," Duo claimed.  
I suggest we hurry to the town. As much as I hate to even think it we might as well get a hotel so everyone can have a decent night's sleep, Heero announced.  
"But what about you?" Duo asked.  
... I suppose... I'll sleep in a stall.  
The brunette snickered, holding his side as he tried to stop himself. He let out a yelp as the unicorn nipped him on the arm.  
"I'm sorry, babe. Couldn't help it. Don't worry I'll sleep out there with you. Quatre I'm sure Fei and Zechs wouldn't mind you staying with them for the night."  
The blonde nodded faintly. 'I hate being a burden to them.' The slender figure stilled suddenly, frowning. 'What is that sound?'  
"Heero, Duo, do you hear something?" He asked.  
Both stopped as the trees in front of them jerked rapidly, several men garbed in gray matching uniforms burst forth.  
"The Unicorn! Quick get the tranquiller darts out. Frank separate them!" the leading man hollered.  
The chestnut haired sorcerer sprang into action, blasting one of the men with a ball of pure energy. The guard cried out as he dropped to the dirt. When one of the men advanced on Heero, the unicorn bucked up, hooves damaging tender flesh and bones.  
"Frank! Do something!" One yelled. The black haired slender figure hiding in the back muttered several words, causing fireballs to launch at the three. Duo quickly placed up a shield, halting the fire in its tracks.  
"He's too strong," the dark haired sorcerer commented. The leader nodded in understanding, taking in the situation. He then slipped towards the back, "Hit the blonde. He's not doing anything. The others will be distracted helping him."  
The sorcerer nodded. He slid his hands forward, chanting once again. Quatre screamed as a wall of fire sprang up in front of him, surrounding him. Duo swore as he turned, casting a spell to snuff out the burning inferno.  
"Attack the sorcerer now!" the lead guard yelled, ordering his men forward. Two other men scrambled out, one thrusting his fist into Duo's stomach as the other one elbowed him against his exposed back. Duo gasped as he collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain.  
Duo! the unicorn screamed his vision red with anger. The creature bucked and kicked, ignoring where his hooves hit as long as they made contact. Damn it, Quatre. If you can't protect yourself hide and let the ones who can do it!  
Heero then surged ahead, making quick work of the remaining men. He neighed as he glanced down at his handiwork, slipping back over to Duo.  
You hurt bad? he asked in worry.  
The sorcerer sighed as he rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to rest it off. Are we close to the town? Quatre? Are you hurt?"  
The blonde timidly came up beside him, "I'm fine."  
Quatre help Duo onto my back; that way he won't have to walk, Heero instructed.  
The young teen silently did as he was told, the negatives thoughts screaming in his head. 'Worthless fool! You're father was right, you can't do anything right!' He trailed slowly behind the animal. I'm just a burden to them all. I only get in the way. They would be better if I were gone. I'm the reason Duo's hurt.  
By the time they reached the town Quatre's decision was set. He quickly obtained a room at the inn, helping Duo settle in well Heero waited for the rest of the party. When the brunette finally drifted to sleep the blonde slid in the chair by the desk in the room. He thought for a moment before scribbling a note out. He then folded the paper in half, slipping it in Duo's bag. With one last longing look he left the room.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Chapter ten

Plight of the Unicorn  
Chapter 10  
  
The crisp morning breeze gently stirred the branches and leaves of the great forest, chilling the air. Several paws crunched the fallen twigs as the two creatures made their way through the familiar landscape. Deep brown eyes scanned the perimeter, their noses flaring as they inspected the many smells of the woods. One of the large canines howled, the other following suit with his own calls.  
"What is it? I know you found something interesting. Or else you wouldn't have dragged me out here this early," a lone figure responded from behind them.  
Both wolves glanced back at the human, before proceeding forward. The tall brunette sighed, emerald green eyes looking at them softly. He'd had the two canines ever since they were months old, their mother having been killed by a cruel hunter. He had cared for them their whole lives, becoming like a parent to them. Now he couldn't leave them alone. If he went back to the house he lived in with his sister in town, the two wolves would come as well. The brunette knew the neighbors were scared of the animals but they had never hurt anyone in their entire existence.  
He took a deep breath of the fresh air, enjoying the quiet of both mind and body. Here he could escape the constant noises that usually filled his head. As a child his gift had started out innocently enough. Occasionally he would hear a random thought in his mind that wasn't his own. His parents passed it off as an imaginary friend at the time, unwilling to believe that their son was different. His sister was more willing to believe but still wasn't positive of what the voices meant. This all changed one rainy day on his 12th birthday. His parents were on their way to get their youngest child his birthday cake when they were attacked by a group of thieves. Young Trowa had heard his parents' cries of pain as they were robbed and stripped of their lives. The attackers wild snarls and negative thoughts were shoved into his brain as well as hundreds of other random thoughts as the floodgates of his mind were opened fully for the first time. The young pre-teen was in a coma for two weeks before he woke up and unable to function until he received help from an older man who was also telepathic. He taught the child everything he needed to know about his special gift and how to block the countless thoughts that people projected.  
  
Trowa frowned when the wolves suddenly took off in front of him, howling loudly in unison. 'I guess they found what they were looking for.' The brunette's pace increased as he struggled to catch up with the animals. 'It can't be another human being. I would have felt their thoughts if it were.' One of the main reasons the green eyed young man stayed out in a small cabin in the woods was to get away from the minds of others. Although he could block out most individuals, sometimes when he was tired or sick his shields would be harder to keep up. During times like that he would tell Kathy he was leaving for a few days, take his two wolves, and head off to small place in the middle of nowhere to clear his head.  
He gasped in surprise when he came finally reached the creatures. A small figure lay unconscious on the ground. Slender limbs shivered from the cold, a brown bag on the ground beside him. 'This is not good.' The telepath kneeled down, checking the male for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one, noting the soft and steady breathing that came from pale lips. Eyes raked over the figure, taking in the golden blonde hair and small frame. 'I've never seen anyone quite like him before.' He scooped the teen up, patting each wolf on the head in thanks.  
"Good work you two. You've saved this boy's life," Trowa exclaimed and with that said began the trek back to his cabin.   
The first thing he became aware of was the warm feeling that seeped through his entire body. He was no longer shaking because of the cold. With returned heat however came many questions. 'Where am I? How did I end up here? Is there someone else with me?'  
He froze when he heard a faint chuckle. Bright blue eyes opened up, focusing on the only other figure in the room. He glanced at the lanky individual, noting the chocolate brown hair that fell across his face, hiding one eye. The orb that was visible was a vibrant emerald green.  
"Quite a lot of questions there little one," the standing figure remarked.  
The blonde blinked, sapphire eyes gazing at the other in curiosity. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"Forgive me. I probably should start at the beginning. My name is Trowa. I found you in the woods out cold and brought you back to my place. I knew your thoughts because I happen to be a telepath. I try not to read people's thoughts but you were projecting so loudly I couldn't help but hear."  
"Telepath?" the blonde questioned quietly. His facial expressions suddenly shifted in silent recognition. 'Duo was looking for a telepath! They needed one for the spell to change Heero.' With those unspoken words the harsh reality of what had transpired the day before swooped down on the teen.  
'Damn it, Quatre. If you can't protect yourself hide and let the ones who can do it!'  
'I'm at my wits end here! The boy is useless. I've gone through three sorcerers and he still hasn't learned a bit of magic. That wouldn't be a problem in itself, but he's just not good at anything. He can't do metalwork or wood work. He can barely ride a pony let alone a charger! And even if he could, the boy refuses to fight!'  
'I'm sorry, Sir. I tried by your son is just impossible to teach. He can't even get a single spark of fire to burst from his fingers.'  
'Well I can't teach him. Frankly I don't think he wants to learn. You'll be lucky if you can get him to do anything right.'  
'Useless! Worthless! Pitiful!'   
"Stop!" The brunette exclaimed loudly, tightly gripping the blonde's shoulders in his hands. Quatre's gaze took in the pained expression on the telepath's face.  
"Oh no... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too," the blonde swore honestly. He lowered his head, staring at his lap. "I should leave. I thank you for helping me but if I stay here I'll just end up causing you more pain."  
Trowa sighed as he released his hold on the blonde, rubbing his temple in a circular motion. 'I should let him leave. I came here for peace, not to have more thoughts to have to worry about blocking. His thoughts are so negative, they definitely will bother me.' With every minus against the blonde however his heart refused to listen. 'No one should harbor that much hate for their own being. He's been so hurt by the world. He needs to have someone show him that he is worthy of life.'  
"You don't need to leave. I know you don't have anywhere to go. Stay here with me," Trowa stated.  
The blonde's eyes widened in wonderment. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you and I might accidentally hurt you with my thoughts."  
"Its just me and those two here," the brunette remarked, indicating the two wolves who were sound asleep in front of the bed, "you wouldn't be imposing. And you don't have to worry about me. I can block most thoughts. I wasn't prepared before and that's why your thoughts affected me so much. I'm make sure to guard myself in the future."  
The smaller figure still looked unconvinced, causing Trowa to step forward. He sat down beside the blonde, taking a slender hand in his.  
"There are so many negative thoughts in there. So much hate swirls inside you. You need to be shown that you are important. That you can do something right. Let me help you, Quatre."  
"How did you know my... Oh wait that's a silly question," the blonde exclaimed shyly. 'I'm tired of hating myself. I should let him help me.'  
"Listen to those thoughts," Trowa remarked.  
Quatre laughed, shaking his head. "I'll have to get used to this. You're right though. Help me, Trowa."  
The brunette nodded. "I'll try and behave little one. Its almost impossible to block someone when I'm touching them."  
The blonde blushed when he realized they were still holding hands. He timidly slid his hand away, using it to pull the blanket tightly around himself. The taller individual allowed a smile to grace his lips before he rose.  
"I have some soup made up for you shimmering on the stove. I'll get you some," the brunette stated.  
"Thank you," Quatre murmured as he watched the other leave the room.   
"I can't believe this is happening," the sorcerer exclaimed, fists clenched in rage. He wanted to punch something, or at least a specific magical creature so badly. "Why Heero why?"  
I'm sorry ok? I didn't think the boy would run off after some insult. I was mad. It was his fault you were hurt. If he can't fight he should have been hiding or at least out of the way. the unicorn snapped.  
"There wasn't time for him to hide. You know the attack was a total surprise. It was not Quatre's fault! You have to understand this Heero," the chestnut haired individual pointed out.  
You're right. I was mad, I wasn't thinking straight. I should have apologized but I was so busy focusing on you that I didn't have time.  
"Enough you two. Duo if you don't stop fidgeting I can't help you. Stay still," Wufei ordered. The older figure sighed as he rinsed out a wet rag into a basin of water before once again cleansing his brother's injured back. Several nasty wounds littered the sorcerer's skin, marked by the men who had attacked him. The Chinese young man was working on riding his body of the blood from several gashes he had received. After the body was thoroughly cleaned Zechs could then proceed to heal the injuries.  
  
"You know I can just heal myself right? Its easier for me to accomplish then Zechs," the brunette remarked.  
"I know Duo but you're the injured one. Healing yourself will just tire you out even more," Wufei's boyfriend stated. The blonde had stood off to the corner silently for the last twenty minutes as Heero and Duo had fought back and forth about the missing boy. He knew it was wrong but couldn't help but smile at the action, not because of the content but rather the fact that Heero was currently outside with his head sticking into the window during the whole conversation. 'Good thing our room doesn't face the main road. It would be very hard to explain to people why there is a horse's head sticking in the room.'  
The sorcerer sighed in frustration. "Fine, but try and make it quick. We need to go searching for Quatre. He couldn't have gotten too far."  
"I don't think so Duo. You need to relax and take it easy. After I heal you Wufei and I will go look for him. Heero can help to. You will stay here and get some sleep. Do you understand?" Zechs asked sternly.  
"I need to help too! I'm the one whose suppose to be taking care of Quatre," Duo expressed.  
"You can help look tomorrow. I agree with him. You need to stay here and rest. Right Heero?" Wufei added.  
The unicorn nodded in agreement. Violet eyes glared at them all but knew that he would never win against them.  
"Fine, but please find him. I'm worried about him," Duo exclaimed.  
"I know. We're worried as well," Zechs added softly.   
  
TBC... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Plight of the Unicorn  
Chapter Eleven  
  
A large crack sounded as the heavy ax fell upon the wood, splintering the object in half. He carefully placed the tool against the tree stump, where the chopped wood lay. The tall figure then gathered the pieces and carried them over to the side of the cabin, setting them against the wall.  
"Trowa! Breakfast is done!"  
The brunette smiled lightly before answering, "I'll be there in a minute." He made his way back to the ax, returning it to the small shed in the backyard. 'It's amazing how much Quatre has changed in only a few days.' The self-doubt had slowly begun to vanish with every bit of praise and caring act. He'd learned quickly that the blonde thrived on touch, needing to know that someone would care and be there for him. Just telling Quatre that he was doing a task well made the boy blush with pleasure.  
'He's very sweet and gentle,' Trowa thought, 'As well as beautiful.' The brunette felt his face redden at the last part. 'Baby fine sunshine hair framed an innocent face. Soft lips that begged to be kissed, slender build with smooth pale skin, bright blue eyes that seem to call to me.' Trowa quickly stopped his line of thinking, swallowing hard.  
'I know he likes me, so why don't I go for it?' he asked himself. His body wanted so badly to take the blonde into his arms, but his mind knew better. 'How do I know he doesn't just like me cause I'm willing to show him affection? What about when he gains more self-confidence, will he then leave?' The questions quietly plagued his mind. He just didn't know if the soft-spoken blonde would change his feelings when he gained more acceptance from others.  
Trowa frowned at the thought before returning to the cabin. He entered through the back door, walking into the kitchen. His heavy heart lightened at the sight of the slender boy. He had finished setting the table and was currently slipping the two wolves several pieces of cooked ham.  
The blonde quickly pulled his hands up, blushing. "I hope you don't mind. They looked hungry."  
"Of course I don't mind. I have a problem with spoiling them rotten as well," the taller figure exclaimed, kneeling down to touch both animals on their heads, "Are you two bothering poor Quatre? If you're hungry go out and get some food."  
The smaller of the two rubbed up against Trowa before heading for the door, his brother following afterwards.  
"How long have you had Eros and Thanatos?" the blonde inquired.  
The telepath motioned for Quatre to sit down before speaking, "They were only babies when I found them whimpering beside their dead mother. I took them in and they've been with me for years."  
"I thought you told me before that you usually stay with your sister in town. Do they stay with you there?"  
"They sure do. It took me awhile to convince everyone that Eros and Thanatos wouldn't hurt them. With time though they were accepted," Trowa answered.  
Quatre nodded in understanding before digging into his food. Trowa followed suit, watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye. He reached his mind out slowly, frowning when he felt worry coming from the other individual.  
"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.  
"What happens when you have to go back home?" the blonde inquired quietly.  
'He's afraid I'm going to make him leave,' Trowa thought with a faint heart. "I told you I would stay with you until you're ready to leave. If I do have to return home you're coming with me."  
"What about your sister?"  
"Quatre, stop worrying please. Just put your mind at ease. My sister will love you. You're sweet, kind, and fun to be around. What's not to like?" the telepath exclaimed.  
The blonde blushed bright red, averting his eyes. 'Thank you Trowa for caring and having faith in me,' Quatre said loudly in his mind, hoping the other figure heard the heartfelt comment.  
"You're welcome, little one. Now finish your food before it gets cold," the brunette chided.  
The blonde nodded before returning to his breakfast. When both men were finished Quatre gathered up the plates, placing them in the sink.  
"Leave them alone for now. I want to take you somewhere. I think you'll like it," the brunette announced.  
Quatre glanced over in surprise. He allowed the taller teen to lead him out of the kitchen. Trowa then made his way to the closet. He pulled out two jackets, one black and the other blue.  
"Put one of these on. It's a bit chilly outside," Trowa informed, "I suppose it's a good thing Kathy got me more than one jacket. She said I should learn to accessorize."  
Quatre giggled at the remark, slipping the blue jacket on. The sleeves were a bit too long but he didn't mind. He smiled at the comfort wearing Trowa's coat gave him. 'I don't know what's gotten into me. First Duo and now Trowa. Did I just like both because they're nice to me?' The blonde's heart balked at the idea. 'Trowa is different though. Duo was very kind to me but Trowa just feels right. I don't want to leave him.'  
"You feeling well, Quatre? If you're tired we can always go later," the telepath suggested, noting the odd look on the smaller individual's face.  
"I'm alright. Just thinking too much, that's all."  
Trowa smiled faintly at the answer, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "Sometimes it helps to just follow your emotions and feel. If you keep worrying all the time you'll find yourself going crazy."  
"You're right of course," Quatre said with a warm smile, "Shall we go to this secret place of yours?"  
"Well its not really that much of a secret but, yes, lets get going before it becomes too late," Trowa announced. Both made their way outside, heading towards the small wooden structure that was a makeshift stall for Trowa's one horse.  
"We're riding there?" Quatre asked, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.  
The telepath immediately picked up on the feelings, glancing at the blonde in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not really good at riding. I'm always nervous and I'm not quite sure why. I've just never felt safe on a horse," Quatre softly answered, feeling foolish.  
"It doesn't make you weak to be afraid of something. It's just part of being human. Everyone is scared of one thing or another."  
Trowa slid into the stall, patting the chestnut gelding gently. "I'll get his tack ready. Why don't you just talk to him? I promise he won't hurt you if you touch him. I'll be right here to protect you."  
The blonde nodded hesitantly as he took a step closer to the creature. "Hello Heavyarms (1). You're a very pretty horse. I hope you don't mind that Trowa and I are going to ride you. I'll make sure to get a treat from the kitchen so you can have it afterwards."  
The brunette smiled at the comments watching in amusement as the horse neighed softly, nudging Trowa as if to agree with the last part. "I know, you're such a pig. I have some sugar cubes in there. I'll make sure to bring them," Trowa exclaimed.  
The gelding nudged him once more before reaching his head out, trying to touch the blonde. Quatre slowly took another step and with a shaky had stroked the animal's nose.  
"See Quatre? He's not going to hurt you. Good boy," Trowa murmured, as he patted the animal's side. He finished tightening the girth before tugging at the saddle once more to make sure it was secure. He the reached back to grab the bridle off the wall.  
"I have to take him away for a moment," the brunette announced, tapping the horse so he would turn back to gaze at the human. Slender fingers slipped the leather behind Heavyarms' ears. He then cupped the bit with his left hand, placing it in front of the creature's mouth. With only slight resistance the horse allowed the metal in, snorting in annoyance. He secured the straps around the animal's head before giving him a pat on the side.  
"Good boy. That wasn't too hard was it?" Trowa exclaimed.  
The creature nudged him once more before walking forward to the gate. "I know give me a second," the male replied back. He then lifted the lock, allowing the door to swing open.  
The blonde carefully stepped back as the horse came towards him.  
"Steady boy. Give Quatre some breathing room," Trowa chided the animal, tugging him to a halt with the reigns. He then led the creature past Quatre, positioning the gelding beside a slightly raised rock.  
"I'll help you get up on Heavyarms," Trowa exclaimed, indicating for the small blonde to climb the solid structure.  
Quatre did as he was told and with the help of the strong taller individual he was able to sit on the creature. He wrapped his arms around the horse's neck, unknown fear spiking in his mind. As soon as Trowa felt the emotion he climbed up beside him, enveloping the figure in a protective embrace.  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand why I'm so scared," the blonde murmured, shifting his upper torso to bury his head against Trowa's chest.  
"It's not your fault. I'm sure something happened to you in the past that's the source of this fear. Do you remember anything that might have caused this?" Trowa inquired.  
"I... I'm not sure. I seem to have a big blank in my mind when it comes to my early childhood. I know my sister said I was really traumatized when my mother died."  
Trowa blinked in confusion at the thoughts and feelings that poured from the teenage with that one final statement. "You feel guilty? Why is that?"  
Quatre suddenly broke down crying then, clutching tightly at the brunette's shirt. "I don't know! I can't help feeling that way. I always believed it was my fault. Everything is my fault! I'm a terrible son, terrible sorcerer. I'm just awful at everything!"  
Trowa said nothing as he allowed the blonde to purge out all his negative thoughts. It hurt deeply to hear Quatre speak of himself with so much hate. 'His father has filled his head with negative ideas all his life. Constantly belittling anything he did. It's not wonder Quatre is so lost and sad.'  
He waited for the blonde to settle down slightly before speaking, "Did that help you feel better?"  
Quatre frowned at the question.  
"Sometimes it helps to get things out into the open. Now how exactly are you terrible? I can't do magic either. Does that make me terrible?"  
"Oh no, Trowa. You're not terrible at all. You're wonderful to me," Quatre remarked.  
"And I feel the same way about you, little one. Just because you have trouble with magic doesn't mean you're awful. You can't be perfect at everything, no one is. You're a sweet caring person that happens to be good at a lot of things. If your family can't see that then its their loss," the telepath stated.  
"Irea tells me that all the time too," Quatre said, sniffling slightly.  
"Well at least you have one family member that makes sense."  
"Actually my older brother and most of my sibling are nice to me. It's just my father and sister's husbands," the blonde pointed out.  
"They just don't understand you then. You're not meant to be a knight, metalworker, or whatever it is that your father wants you to do. You're life is your choice. Find out what you want to do and don't listen to the ones that put you down," Trowa announced.  
Quatre smiled softly as he rubbed his reddened eyes. "You're right. Thank you. I needed to hear that."  
The brunette ruffled his hair affectionately before patting the horse underneath them who had remained still during the whole episode, "Are you fine with us leaving now? We could always do this tomorrow if you would rather."  
"Oh... I almost forgot. We can still go if it's not to late. I'm..."  
Trowa quickly pressed his finger to the teen's lips. "Don't say sorry."  
"I know. I'm just used to apologizing for pretty much everything I do. It will take me awhile to get over that," the blonde stated.  
"And I promise to help you the whole way. Now why don't you turn back around and we'll get going? My arms will be around you the whole time so you know you won't fall," Trowa swore.  
"I know, Trowa. I trust you," Quatre breathed.  
'I don't think I'll be able to give him up if I have to. Please lord let him stay with me forever,' the brunette thought as he started the horse away from the cabin.  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] I know... very lame... just couldn't help myself.   
  
Nagi sits Cloudy down at the compter Now... WRITE!!! Want more.... 


	12. Chapter 12

Plight of the Unicorn

Chapter 12

The blonde sighed in contentment as he watched the scenery slowly go past him. He still couldn't believe how comfortable he was on the horse. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time and he had one person to thank. _'I love the feeling of him against me. I wish we could stay like this forever.'_ Quatre had lost track of how long they'd been riding but frankly he didn't mind. He was having a great time with Trowa.

"I'm having a nice time too, little one," the brunette murmured, his mouth only an inch from the slender boy's ear.

The blonde shivered at the tender action. _'When he does things like this I always feel weak in the knees. Could he really care about someone like me however? I really want to believe but it's so hard.'_

Trowa sighed inwardly as he listened to the blonde's thoughts. _'Trust me little one, I'll prove to you that you are worth it. You deserve love and I'll gladly give it to you if you'll let me.'_

The path they followed suddenly took a turn that led them into the outskirts of a small town. The blonde glanced around at the few houses that were in front of him. All were relatively small in size except for the one two-story house that was located to the left of the path.

"You haven't said anything but I know you miss your younger brother and sisters. Since I can't bring them I thought I would try the next best thing," Trowa announced, as he led the horse towards the one bigger structure.

The door slammed open as several small children raced out, all heading towards the two figures.

"Trowa is here! Miss Noin! Miss Hilde! Trowa is here!" one of the girls yelled out.

Quatre's eyes widened as he took in the five children all gathered around the horse, smiling brightly. He looked back at the brunette, completely lost.

"I'll explain to you later. I thought you would enjoy keeping them company. Hello children. How are you all doing today?" Trowa inquired.

"Good! Megan and I played house and Derek was the baby. It was fun," one curly-haired blonde exclaimed.

"I hate playing the baby," the three-year old brunette said with a pout.

"But you make such a good baby," Megan pointed out.

"Bobby and I played tag cause it's a boy's game. House is stupid!" one blond boy remarked.

"Is not!" the blonde girl protested.

"Now children, behave yourselves. Don't smother poor Trowa," the blue haired woman instructed as she stepped outside, "And you still need to introduce your friend."

"Nice to see you again Noin. Where are my manners? Everyone this is Quatre."

"Hi Quatre!" a chorus of voices called out.

With that said Trowa dropped down from the horse. "Ok now little one, turn around and slip down. I'll catch you," the brunette instructed.

The smaller figure nodded as he shifted on the creature. Noin watched the interaction with a smile on her face.

"And what do we have here? It seems our dear Trowa is smitten," a voice softly whispered from behind the woman. Noin turned back to stare at the short-haired brunette who stood behind her.

"I can see why too. He's definitely a cutie," Noin added back. She laughed at the frown on the other female's face, "Don't you worry, dear. You know I only go for women."

"Are you two done yet?" Trowa interrupted.

"But of course. Now why don't you two come on inside and we can have a little chat?" Hilde suggested. She then instructed one of the older children to take care of the horse before leading the two young men inside.

The telepath couldn't help but smile as he gazed through the window. Quatre was sitting on the grass under a tall oak tree with six girls surrounding him. They were all working on making flower crowns, the blonde helping out if there were any problems.

"He sure is good with the girls," Noin pointed out, sipping at the tea she held in her hand.

Trowa nodded at the comment, keeping his eyes focused on the blonde. "He has several younger sisters so he's used to this."

The short-haired brunette laughed at the male's actions. "I swear you are so far gone, Trowa. You can't even stand to turn away from him."

The young man shifted back to glare at them both.

"You, give it up already. Where did you find the cutie?" Noin inquired.

"The two wolves found him in the woods, unconscious and freezing. He was apparently with a group before but considered himself too worthless to stay with them so he ran away. It's a really long story."

"We've got time. Quatre's pretty good about occupying those kids," Hilde exclaimed.

Trowa sighed before telling the two all about Duo, the unicorn, the men after them, and the heartless action's of his father. When he was finished he gave the two several minutes to gather their thoughts.

"That's about it in a nut shell. I've been with Quatre ever since trying to convince him he is special," Trowa finished.

"Hey Trowa, are you going to help Duo and them? You said they needed a telepath," Hilde pointed out.

"I probably will eventually. I don't want Quatre back there until he's more comfortable with himself. He'll just think he's in the way if he goes back now," the brunette explained.

All three froze when they heard a scream from outside. Eyes widened as they bolted up from their chairs, running towards the door. When they reached the outside they noticed Quatre and the children all circled around the oak tree.

"I want down now!" one girl yelled from above everyone.

"Climb down, Keissa. You got up, you can get down," Megan exclaimed from the ground.

"I can't! Too scared," she whined.

Noin observed the situation before turning to Trowa. "Think you can climb up there and get her?"

The brunette said nothing as he watched Quatre step closer to the tree. He indicated the blonde, motioning for the two women to wait.

"Keissa? Listen to me. It's going to be ok. Take several breaths. Can you do that honey?" the blonde requested in a soothing voice.

The child nodded, doing as the teen asked.

"Good girl. Now I know it's scary but you'll be fine. Now turn around and reach your leg down until you hit the branch below you. You can do this honey, I know you can," the blonde exclaimed softly.

"I'll be ok?" she murmured.

"You'll be ok. Trust me, I won't let you fall. Now one foot at a time, only continue when you're comfortable," Quatre said in the same tone as before.

Everyone watched in fascination as the blonde continued to coach the little girl down from the tree. All the children squealed when she was finally down, surrounding Quatre and Keissa.

"It was like I couldn't disagree with Quatre. His voice just called to me," the girl remarked.

"He used magic," Hilde whispered to Noin and Trowa.

"Charm spells are the only things he can really do. I'm sure he's repressing the rest of his abilities for some reason, I'm just not sure why. He's really good with convincing animals to follow him as well," Trowa added.

"Do you know any way to unblock it?" Noin asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I might ask if I can dig around his mind. Will it help him however to remember something that was so bad he repressed it in the first place?" Trowa pointed out.

"He hates himself for not being able to do magic. If that can help him it might be worth the pain," Noin stated.

"He also has you to get him through it," Hilde added.

The brunette nodded in agreement, his gaze focusing back to the small figure. 'I don't want to hurt him. I know it will help but… I just don't know.'

"He's gone again," Hilde said with a laugh.

"Just let him think, dear. Something tells me he's going to be making a tough decision soon. We should get back to the kids and leave Trowa alone for a few," Noin suggested before leading the other woman away.

The platinum haired individual sighed as he pulled his long hair back into a ponytail.

_Something wrong Zechs? _

The blonde smiled faintly as he glanced up at the unicorn standing beside him. _'Make that horse. It's amazing how much power Duo has. I'm tired keeping Heero's horn hidden after ten minutes. Duo can not only hide the horn, but turn Heero black as well for several hours. He's definitely way more powerful than I am. Although do I really want that much power? It's not like I actually want to use magic. It just brings up too many memories I would rather forget.'_

"Just envious I suppose. Duo's really good at magic," Zechs exclaimed.

_Well Duo practices constantly. I didn't even know you knew magic until recently. That alone tells me you don't use it very often and are therefore out of practice. _the unicorn said to the blonde's mind.

"I don't like using it. I want to forget the past," Zechs murmured.

Heero nudged him with his nose as a sign of concern before saying, _You want to talk about it? _

"Just give me some time. When I'm ready I'll tell Duo and you about it," the blonde promised.

_I'll be waiting. _Heero added before glancing around the small town they were currently in. He snorted before turning back to the sorcerer.

_What the heck is taking them so long? _

The blonde laughed. "Well you know they wanted to check the inn for Quatre. Then they have to get supplies. That can take time."

_I know. I just don't feel comfortable in a town. We're too out in the open. _

"I wouldn't worry. It's not like you look like a unicorn right now," Zechs pointed out. The blonde then frowned when he heard a faint sound of metal clanging together. "What is…?"

Heero neighed suddenly, rearing up on his hind legs.

"What's wrong?" the blonde yelped in pain as something pricked his neck. He quickly reached back, pulling out the small object that had struck him.

"A dart? Damn it! Heero, can you get away?"

The unicorn said nothing as he collapsed to the ground, the illusion vanishing as he lost consciousness.

"I knew I recognized that platinum hair. Lord Treize will be pleased we captured the unicorn," one of the men who had attacked said.

"Make sure most of the men are distracting the other two. The unicorn is the one we wanted," the leader instructed.

Zechs rubbed his head as the drugs began to kick in. He dropped to the ground, struggling to stay awake.

"What about him?" one man inquired.

"He looks like someone Lord Treize would like to get to know if you know what I mean," the man in charge said with a snicker, "Take him with us."

The blonde's vision blurred as the figures came towards him. _'I'm sorry Heero,'_ he thought before fainting into nothingness.

"Damn it!" Duo screamed as he tossed a fireball at one of the men who had rushed towards him, "We have to get to Heero and Zechs!"

Wufei's fist clenched in rage as he kicked another man in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. He then shifted his weight onto the other foot, punching another individual_. 'I'm so confused. One second everything is going fine and then Duo yells out that something happened to Heero and Zechs. Next thing you know about twenty men have surrounded as us we tried to get to them.'_

"What is going on Duo? I know you said something is wrong but what happened?" Wufei questioned as he attacked another figure.

"Heero's camouflage is gone. He's been knocked unconscious and I'm sure Zechs was attacked as well since they were together. We have to get to them before they're taken away!" Duo called out as he shot a magic missile at several men.

Wufei almost growled as he nailed another individual. _'They better not hurt him. If anything happens to Zechs I swear heads will roll. He's had enough problems in his life to have to deal with something like this.'_

"This is taking too long!" Duo yelled as threw several fireball in quick succession.

"What is going on here? How dare you fight in this quiet town," a strong voice said from behind the conflict.

Everyone froze as they gazed over at the tall figure who was covered in armor and sat atop a jet black horse that bore the royal crest.

"Its one the King's knights! Everyone run for it!" one of the attackers exclaimed as they all bolted away from the man.

"We have to follow them! They'll lead us to Heero and Zechs!" Duo remarked, as he attempted to catch them. He was quickly stopped by Wufei.

"They're probably smart enough not to go back to where the others are hidden," the black haired figure sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Well if you care to explain I might be able to help you," the knight asked as he slipped from his horse. The man pulled off his helmet, flipping his long dirty blonde hair from his face. Bright blue eyes gazed at them as he patted the horse's neck. "I'm sensing you were not the cause of that conflict."

"We weren't. Lord Treize's men took two of our comrades," Wufei informed.

The Knight sighed as he rubbed his head. "The King has been getting a lot of complains about Treize. He's been afraid to do something about it however cause the man is just so darn powerful. Kidnapping though is a high crime. I know where Treize's manor is. I'll give you all the help that I can in saving them."

"Thank you very much. My name is Duo Maxwell and my half brother there is Wufei Chang. We'd be grateful for any help you can give us," the brunette added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name's Nasir Winner."

TBC…

giggles Quatre's brother, Quatre's brother! spins in a circle Just couldn't help myself.

Nagi: O.o Well…I wasn't expecting THAT!


	13. Chapter 13

Plight of the Unicorn

Chapter 13

The first thing the figure became aware of as he struggled for consciousness was the lack of warmth. He muttered in protest, wondering where the blanket had gotten off to. _'Where's Wufei? He knows I hate it when he leaves without waking me.'_ As he became more awake he noticed several things out of place. The blonde always slept with his arms around Wufei and even though he wasn't there his arms still should have been beside him. _'So why are my arms above my head?'_ He attempted to pull them down, frowning when he realized they were bound.

"You're awake I see," a smooth voice called out.

Blue eyes slowly opened as the platinum haired man gazed over at the speaker. He looked very regal with his short orangeish-red hair and expensive clothing. He smiled at the trapped figure, the action almost charming if the situation were different.

"Why am I here?" Zechs inquired.

"Well I was after that unicorn you were with. A beautiful example of his species I must say. Although I've never seen one in real life however so I suppose I might be wrong. I do have an eye for attractive things though."

"You never answered the question," the blonde pointed out.

"Really? I do believe I did," the figure remarked. He made his way over to the bed.

Zechs shifted uneasily, not liking the way the man stared at him. He flinched as the orange haired figure reached his hand out, running fingers through fine hair.

"Simply beautiful. You have this eloquence that I find captivating."

"Don't… touch … me," the blonde growled out, struggling against the bindings.

The free man laughed deeply as he continued to caress the soft strands. "You're feisty. I find that kind of action intoxicating. I just want you more."

As the intrusive hands slipped down, sliding over cloth the sorcerer began to struggle more_. 'Damn if only my arms were free. I could then use magic against the bastard.'_

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut these clothes off you. My guards should have been more considerate and stripped you before they tied you down. I'll be sure to replace your clothes however so you don't have to worry about that," Treize explained.

_'Oh yes he's planning on raping me and I'm supposed to be worried about my clothes. Is he insane?' _Zechs thought. He gasped in surprise when he felt cold metal against his stomach.

"Now, now don't move. I would hate to damage that beautiful skin of yours," the lord chided.

The blonde remained still during the action, knowing he really didn't want to get hurt.

"There you go. That wasn't to hard now was it? I also get to see more of that amazing body of yours, which is a great prize for me," Treize remarked, running his fingers against the blonde's lean stomach.

Zechs shivered, the fear creeping up around his subconscious. _'Not again. Please not again.'_ The blonde sighed in relief when he heard a knock on the door.

"Well that's very rude. It's not nice to interrupt play time." With a sigh the man made his way over to the door. He spoke in a quiet tone to the guard standing there.

_'Please take him away. Please!'_ the sorcerer silently pleaded.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for a few hours, my pretty. Don't worry though I shall return soon. If you need anything just call out and the guard by the door will help you out," Treize informed before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed Zechs began to fight savagely against his bounds. _'I will not let it happen again! I won't let another person touch me like that again!'_ He groaned in pain as his wrists became slick with blood. The blonde allowed tears to fall as he let out a faint sob. _'Help me, Wufei! Please save me.'_

The brunette frowned faintly as he watched the creature in front of him eat. "I just don't know what to do, Heavyarms. Should I help Quatre by entering his mind or not? I know I could aid him in recovering his magical abilities but it would hurt him in the process. Plus I've never actually done this before. I mean I know the mechanics of it but I've never felt the need to dig that deeply into someone's subconscious before."

The horse's ears flickered at the sounds of his name but he continued to eat without stopping. Trowa laughed quietly at the action.

"You're such a pig," Trowa exclaimed as he patted the animal on the side. The figure glanced down when he felt something brush his leg. He smiled at the wolf, leaning down to stroke his head.

"Do you think I should help Quatre?" Trowa asked the creature.

Eros licked his face in reply causing the human to laugh. "I suppose the end justifies the means. So where are Quatre and your brother?"

The wolf cocked his head for a moment before walking towards the house. Trowa slowly followed him inside, smiling at the scene before him. The petite blonde was curled up on the couch, the one wolf beside him. The creature had his head resting on Quatre's lap, happily content as the human continued to pet him.

"I think I've never seen him happier, little one," Trowa pointed out. The smaller figure beamed as he gazed up.

"Hi Trowa. I would have invited Eros as well but he was outside," Quatre stated.

"I'm sure he'll be fine but you can always do that with him later. Think I can take Quatre away for awhile boy? I need to talk to him," Trowa inquired to the wolf.

The blonde frowned in confusion as the creature leaped from the couch. Trowa helped him up before leading him to the bedroom. The brunette sat cross-legged on the bed, motioning for Quatre to sit across from him. _'You could lose him if he knows how to do magic,'_ his brain pointed out. _'I know but I have to try.'_

"Little one, I know there is a reason you can't do magic. Would you like me to find the cause?" Trowa questioned quietly.

"You can do that?"

"Because I'm a telepath I can enter your mind and discover what is blocking the ability," the brunette informed.

Quatre was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm kind of scared. Something bad must have happened for this to have occurred."

The telepath leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the slender figure. "I know it's scary. I'll be right here with you though. I know however that you've beaten yourself up most of your life because of your limitations. I don't want you to hate yourself, little one. This will help you get over that."

"I know," Quatre whispered, "And I trust you."

"It will be ok in the end. Now I want you to close your eyes and rest your head on my shoulder," Trowa instructed. The brunette smiled as the blonde did so, ruffling his soft hair.

"Relax," he murmured before sliding green eyes shut, his mind reaching out slowly.

When Trowa finally opened his eyes his gaze swept over the peaceful town he found himself in. The sky was a crystal blue without a cloud to be seen. All the small houses were in perfect condition, each surrounded by a vast array of flowers and trees. Several animals littered the area, all content and happy in their freedom.

The brunette jumped slightly when slender fingers covered his eyes, a small body pressed against his back. "Guess who?"

"Quatre?" Trowa asked hesitantly.

"Close enough I suppose," the voice said with a laugh before bouncing in front of the telepath, "Hi! Quatre's right you are gorgeous."

The blonde leaned forward, pressing eager lips to the shocked Trowa's mouth. He then slid his hands quickly under the brunette's shirt, sliding them over his taunt stomach.

"Id! You cut that out right now!"

The lips and hands pulled away as the blonde pouted. "Damn. There goes my fun. Ego you're about as amusing as the plague."

"I have to be! If you were in charge Quatre would have no self-control and would fornicate with everyone he came into contact with," the blonde bristled.

"I swear he acts like that's a bad thing. Besides you know Quatre loves this guy. Why not let him have some fun with him for once?"

"Because he's too shy!" Ego yelled.

"Well he wouldn't be if you let me be in charge for a bit," Id countered back.

_'I may be a telepath but I really should have learned more about how the mind works before attempting this. However I do understand somewhat… Id, the impulsive, self-indulging, and wild side of Quatre. Ego is the one who keeps control of Id and uses compromise to please him. Last is…'_ Trowa glanced around for a moment before speaking, "Where's Superego?"

Id huffed at the question. "Mister high and mighty? Like he would ever associate with us. He's off by himself somewhere, becoming one with the world or something like that."

"Behave! You know Superego has a very important job. He's Quatre's conscience," Ego sighed as he turned to Trowa, "I swear Id doesn't get it. I'm the one that has to make sure he doesn't do anything unmoral well Superego is breathing down my neck, observing the whole time."

_'I've gotten myself way over my head here. I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. There should be a disturbance somewhere,'_ the brunette thought. "You both know why I'm here right?"

Both figures frowned, sighing in unison.

"Look at both of us, Trowa. Is there any difference?" Ego inquired.

The brunette gazed at them intently, noticing for the first time the more youthful appearance of Id. _'There is at least a one to two year age difference.'_

"Shouldn't all three of you be identical?" Trowa asked.

"That's right. Only a month ago Id was actually five years younger then both Superego and I," the one blonde informed.

"But how is that possible?"

Ego sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It's kind of complicated. You know that eating, sleeping, sex, and desires are all part of Id. Well magic is another part of what Id is in control of for Quatre… well at least it was. Something happened a long time ago that was so traumatic that part of Id split off from the rest of his body. Since Id lost a part of himself his growth was stunted… his age stayed the same even though both Superego and I were continuing to grow with Quatre. Because of this Quatre doesn't let himself indulge in anything… he was never as happy as he could be. Only because of your constant reassurance and support has Id been able to grow to the age he is now."

"What cause this part to fragment off of Id?" Trowa questioned.

Both Id and Ego shrugged. "None of us know. When it happened that part of Quatre managed to block the negative action away from everyone. He hides away from us so he doesn't have to deal with what transpired back then. We can't get close to him to find out… he might let you in though."

The brunette glances at them in surprise.

"Quatre loves you. That fragment is a part of him so he would care for you as well. Its possible because of this affection he might let you in," Id commented.

Trowa gazed at the two of them for a moment in silent contemplation. "If this will help Quatre then I guess it's the only choice I have."

Id grinned before grabbing the brunette in his arms, giving him a deep searing kiss.

"Id!" Ego protested.

"It's for good luck. I know he'll need it," the blonde exclaimed.

Trowa blushed faintly, not used to the attention he was getting from the impulsive teen. _'Definitely not used to Quatre acting like that. Although I don't believe I would have a problem if he did.'_

"So where is this fragment of Id hiding?" Trowa asked, knowing it was time to get down to business.

Ego turned to the left and began walking through the town, the other two following behind him. Trowa blinked suddenly in shock when he noticed the dark clouds in the horizon. As they walked closer towards them he noticed the absence of any life. The cloud's poured buckets onto the one old, dilapidated one room house that stood there. Lightening struck in quick succession, warning anyone who came close to turn around and leave.

"This looks terrible," Trowa murmured.

"I know… and that's where he's hiding. I pray for your success. I hope you have more luck then we did," Ego remarked.

The telepath took a deep breath before stepping forward, the rain soaking him to the bones in a matter of seconds.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Id asked.

"All we can do now is wait and hope he can fix what's been damaged. I think if anyone can do it, it would be him. Only time can tell however," Ego stated as Trowa's form was lost in the storm.

TBC…

Author's Notes: That probably wasn't a very nice spot to leave it now was it? glares at her muses Anyways if anyone wants to know anything about the id, ego, and superego because of course I'm a psychology major and couldn't help but use them, here's a link: http / WileyCDA/ DummiesArticle/ id-1215. html

Yeah I had to put spaces in that link cause for some reason is being stupid and not letting me just put the link in it... shakes head 


End file.
